


【XFF】超生培慾

by Anstrid



Series: 生冷不忌系列 [2]
Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 暴力血腥慎, 舊文, 黑化大同, 黑化老蕭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送Tono的文主角黑化、暴力、囚禁、強姦慎。
Relationships: Jam/Original Female Character, Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam, Khalil Fong/Original Female Character
Series: 生冷不忌系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027918





	【XFF】超生培慾

把眼角糊了的妝容抹走補上一點淡茶色的閃爍眼影粉，女孩撥開過長的瀏海，雙眼異常有神，眉頭略粗帶有英氣，原來想修成流行的幼細樣，但耳朵聽聞吸收過那句「眉目有點像妳爸」之後就如著了魔般如何也修不下手，故作罷。

「爸。」穿戴整齊有點欲蓋彌彰似的戴上了無鏡片的鏡框，邁向客廳叫喚努力看著原文書的中年男人。

男人拎起玳瑁眼鏡掛上不算高的鼻樑，表情蘊含無奈，女孩倒是從善如流改口喚「乾爹。」略低的嗓音帶俏皮，在男人耳中如何都甜膩。

她總愛在他不經意時叫他一聲「爸」，從她懂事以來就只有這位溫吞又遲緩的小老頭在照顧自己，雖然每次也會被嚴肅的反駁回來要她改口，但從小孩時期被警告到十九歲，她倒覺得完全構不成威脅的威脅也古典得很可愛。

乾爹抬眼望，眼珠似蒙了層霧氣收縮放大似古老相機，對焦了幾次才看得清。老了眼神不比從前。疑竇蠻久才吐出句「化妝了?」女孩捏著衣擺，說不清的尷尬湧上心頭臉比塗好的淡橘胭脂更粉。他們過的淡薄日子，並無濃妝豔抹的必要。

「今天去見他。」她抿著下唇說。

這女兒從小霸道固執得要死，買著不喜歡的玩具是抵死不碰、學打爵士鼓至手肘筋發炎倒是沒喊過苦。讓她下廚要了她的命，但總會記得他所有喜歡的口味從無差錯。平時大咧咧似什麼都沒所謂，稍微誇讚一下卻百般忸怩羞澀。不知道是遺傳了誰的性格。

方大同走近，把背起交疊的掌心提高，輕撫她斜傾的瀏海和短髮，「很好看。妳的眼晴像他。」女孩微笑，抱緊他，擁得毫無空隙。

心跳在胸膛間互動合奏。

女孩知道乾爹從她八歲時經歷過重大手術開始就拒絕跟跟她有任何肢體接觸。

可是他愈要逃避她便愈想抱緊這生命中重要的男人。

她並不是易碎的娃娃。

方大同任她抱緊動也沒動。直到女孩驚呼「糟啦。」

「你襯衣沾上眼影了!」她剛才沒有洗走指頭的眼影就衝出來了。

他才從茫然中清醒過來，緩慢得人神共憤的說「不礙事啦...」

「不行，你穿得稍微堂皇些，才不像我虧待了你。」

女兒急奔回房抓出早已準備好的禮物，扔給他。是簇新的襯衣，袖口有最流行的暗紅碎花很有英倫紳士的優雅況味。

方大同百般猶豫，終於還是起身走回房間拿回舊款衣物。豈料被女兒攔路抱住手臂。她是知道他總避開所有觸碰，才故意貼近的，關於這點他是有些苦惱的無奈，有感這小孩子的倔強心態還是百年如一日。

「不行啦!我跟同學選了很久吶，你今天一定要穿上啦好嘛...好嘛~」

方大同的手臂被晃得像某種鐘擺。

見他很久沒回應，女孩又說「爸爸也很想看到女兒交給一個比較有朝氣、活力充沛、沒有跟時代脫節的死黨是吧?如果每次見你都是死氣沈沈會嚇得他很不安生的嘛。拜託你別搞得人生好像沒有了色彩啦!我還想介紹漂亮美眉給你認識...」

「蕭文昕。」方大同挑起眉頭，暫停她沒完的囉唆。

奇怪的是這表情在他臉上一點也不協調，他又老愛做。

「我叫方文昕!!」女孩掩住耳朵任性的撒嬌。

「拿出妳的身份證看清楚，蕭小姐。」

這名字有點奇怪。這話題有點老。

但每次爭執到最後，即使問到「乾爹，為什麼我一個名字有兩個姓氏?」

也只會換來方大同的沈默而已。

所以女孩長大了、聰明了就再沒有問同樣的問題。

她偶爾用來開玩笑，卻不敢認真的挖下去，誰知道撥開了上層的泥土後，洞有多深。

* * *

十九年前

方大同醒在一間白色的房間中。

昨天牆壁還是掛滿了那男人親手繪製的彩油畫，斑駁的色彩盈目。怎麼再次清醒就只見層次不同的白。

他用雙手抹過腫脹的雙眼，眼角被纏滿手腕的繃帶擦痛了。

他記起自己是如何被醫生壓在地上止血的，卻已記不起第無限次用皮肉來磨擦茶几木刺的痛楚。果然，那被自己很不容早撕磨出木刺的工具已被搬走。

他恍惚地搖晃前行，摸摸奇怪的呈方格狀的牆壁。軟綿綿的。

有點彈性，即受多大的力壓也會反彈。這絕對是防止自殺的好助手。

他訕笑出來，昨天尖叫得沙啞的喉嚨只可以發出咯咯咯聲。他開始用牙齒跟尖銳的指甲試圖抓破疑似枕頭的物體。

沒記錯，這是困精神病的設施。

如果裡頭有綿花，他可以吃下去。如果沒有，他至少要挖出堅硬的表面來撞擊自己脆弱的部份。

真是浪漫的死法。

結果平齊的牙齒並沒有咬碎布層的威力。嘗試了一會便沒有體力繼續。他的好奇心被參差的指甲吸引過去。這房間的牙刷、鏡片與任何尖銳的日常用品也被移師走了，連堅硬的床柱也在幾天前裹了泡綿，那男人曾揚言如果他找到任何傷害自己的東西，他就把那物件放入他體內。(雖然沒設想過這死法，可是現在想想能如此解脫也不錯)

只有自己的身體靠譜。他雙眼發出期盼的光芒，用牙齒用力啃咬走多餘的部份...這時候門把被扭動的聲響傳來，他緊張萬分的收攏起掌心坐回溢出腥氣床鋪上。男人拎著外賣盒回來，好像沒看到抽搐得不正常的臉龐，輕笑說「我買了你愛吃的甜品吶。」

方大同咬緊下唇不做聲，盯著厚重的地毯。

蕭敬騰單膝跪上床，把甜湯遞上，他就別過頭去。

「哎，耍脾氣吶?昨晚是因為你不愛惜自己，我才那麼生氣。你應該明白我的性格的。小懲大戒一下，別放心上了。」

戴著眼鏡的男人仍是悶聲不響的，全在意料之中。

「想我餵你了?」

蕭敬騰的笑意未達眼眶，取起湯匙，勺出一匙遞至嘴邊。方大同如木偶般閉緊雙唇，滾燙的甜湯就順著嘴邊沿路滑下於頸項燙出紅腫。

「不想我餵，就自己吃。」看到燙傷，男人的聲音還是波瀾不起的，試圖抓起他的右手塞入湯匙，豈料握起劇烈顫抖的手掌就見鮮紅。

完全沒法跟蕭敬騰角力，掌心被扳開看到那截特別鋒利的食指指甲。

「謝小姐。」這是他聘請回來的看護。「替我拿剪刀來。」

穿著護士服的謝小姐急急奔來，臉容惶恐，「蕭先生。」放下剪刀就跑開了。

方大同緊捏拳頭不肯放鬆，蕭敬騰臉無表情，把旁邊的甜湯整碗倒轉瀉在他的拳頭上「!!」待他因痛楚而自然鬆開手心，立即捏緊不讓掙扎。

他開始用剪刀在每個指頭上比劃，再仔細的修剪。

剪得太深，露出了嫩紅的甲肉。

「咯咯、咯咯...」細微的聲響迴盪在太大的房間。

「敬騰...」方大同的嗓音弱得幾乎聽不見。

咯咯、咯咯。

「嗯?」蕭敬騰心情倒蠻不錯的，翹起二郎腿慢慢剪。

咯咯、咯咯。

「你可以告訴我...大動脈在頸上哪個位置嗎?」

咯。

蕭敬騰剪開了指甲內的嫩肉。

血流如注。

他微笑，抱歉的含住痛得顫抖的指尖。

「對不起，沒聽清你說什麼。」

* * *

方大同不知道被蕭敬騰軟禁在大洋房中有多長時日了。日子的流逝對他失去了任何意義。這個隔絕了任何媒體跟外界接觸的空間連時鐘也沒有，甚至連自己是否身處於亞洲也不清楚。

他只能勉強撥開窗簾看向陽台，及下方寬大華麗得可怕的花園一隅，憑光暗判斷日和夜。

聽說把人困在不知時間流轉的空間會把人活生生迫瘋，可是他早在知道蕭敬騰的陰謀時已瘋掉了，因此不需感謝那點額外的恩慈。

早上是發呆時間，黃昏不久通常男人就會回來，檢查一下沒碰過的餐盤，再二話不說拎他上床。

床上的折磨很難熬，男人熟悉他身體上所有脆弱的敏感點，並加以利用。蕭敬騰喜歡先全力撩撥再捏緊他的乳頭跟性器直到發紫迫使他求饒，甚至殘酷的等待至看到倔強的淚霧才罷手，他要聽他鬆開唇齒吶喊，直到連辱罵也轉化成氣若遊絲的無力喘息才滿足。各種羞恥的姿態及痛苦的呻吟、永無休止的高潮如滴水，刺穿硬如盤石的自尊。每天醒在光潔如新的床鋪上，只有自己是污穢不堪的。

他反覆的哀求看護謝小姐幫助他逃離這地獄，但謝小姐只是放下膠餐盤便逃得遠遠的瞪著佈滿血絲的雙眼瞪著他似什麼珍禽異獸，喃喃的噙巴著乾澀的嘴唇不知道在說什麼，像已比他更早陷入瘋癲的狀態。直到某天早晨他醒在揚溢著尿騷氣的地毯上悽慘的被她扶起時，才終於聽得清她說的是「我有家人要照顧...別迫我....」

於是他沒有再求這可憐的女人。

他有時會咬一兩口麵包，喝點水，為補充自殘的體力。

晨光溫暖不了冰涼的身體。

放下乾硬的大麥包，他看著早幾天被自己撕裂無限次的離婚協議書擱在書桌上，完整無缺，終於妥協，拿過謝小姐給他的筆，簽下了同意。

反正遲早也得簽的。

他已記不起前妻的臉。

* * *

天光天黑十多個輪迴。

方大同確定自己找不到任何能傷害自己的小物件。

前天懷著最後一絲希望把衣服內固定領口的小鐵絲抽出來插向喉嚨，還沒能插得夠深，已被定時回房檢查的謝小姐發現了，晚上被蕭敬騰「教訓」得生不如死，言不由衷的說了好多後悔的話，早上起來發現衣服清一色換成了純棉質地，毫無例外。

他吞嚥下最後一口涼水，脫下眼鏡，視力極其模糊。

這次不成功便成仁。

「謝小姐，請放水予我洗澡。」

謝小姐熟練的走入浴室調教熱水，並用手試驗水溫。

男人為免他儲水用以窒息溺斃，或是利用沸水灼傷任何部位，早已把浴缸改建成企缸及裝置淋浴花灑，熱水必須要謝小姐鎖定成固定水溫才準他洗澡，並需隨時守侯在門外。

進入煙霧瀰漫的浴室，方大同轉頭關上鎖頭被拆掉的門，脫光衣物，讓疲憊的身體享受熱水的洗禮。

他抓緊眼鏡，用力拗折鏡框，脫出蛋形的強化玻璃鏡片。

把鏡片遞向堅硬的牙齒。

* * *

「蕭先生，方...先生...又出事了...」

剛巧因為商演取消而折返的蕭敬騰還沒踏入家門便收到看護電話，火燎燒心的奔上二樓房間。

謝小姐立即淚流滿臉的衝上來，語無倫次的尖叫「好多血...這次好多血，如何叫都沒反應...」

蕭敬騰皺起眉頭推開慌亂的女子，衝入浴室，一腳便踏入一片血色的水澤。金屬腐爛的氣息撲鼻，躺坐在浴室地板被源源不絕的熱水沖刷的大同，閉上雙眼臉色蒼白，嘴畔含著一絲釋放的微笑。

一瞬間腦中只有大同會離自己而去的絕對恐嚇感。

心臟收縮得快要爆炸。

蕭敬騰把軟下來的方大同拖出浴室，遠離會讓他血液流失得更快的熱水。

「拿止血繃帶來!!!!叫醫生過來!!!」

謝小姐摀著嘴軟倒在地毯上，呆若木雞不懂反應。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚...嗚嗚嗚」只管狂哭。她首次意識到死神跟自己如此相近。

這個不知犯了什麼錯被囚禁了三個月、對自己永遠彬彬有禮的男人，就要死了嗎?她被嚇得腿軟。

此時，還留有半絲氣息的方大同半睜開眼。

輕輕溫柔的說「...謝....小姐.....」

謝小姐哭哭啼啼的，看著那光裸男子，滿身清晰的瘀傷，竟似被撈上岸反了肚的生魚般蒼白。那截被剖開一道血口子的大腿，還恐怖的噴流著彷彿不會乾的鮮紅瀑布。腦中一片空白，只能擠出句「鬧出人命了.......鬧出人命了...」

連滾帶爬的離開這人間煉獄，堅決不回頭。

方大同滿足的笑了。

在黑暗籠罩了最後一滴意識之前，他只感到渾身濕冷，冷如身處冰天雪地中。

男人霸道的灼熱體溫再傷不了他分毫。

幸好他記得大腿內側、微脹鼓動著的部位有大動脈。

太好了。

* * *

原來有幻想過再睜眼時應該是拿著輪迴的號碼牌正排在隊尾，或者已完全被清洗了前輩子的回憶變成純潔無暇的新生嬰兒，甚至是被銬在地獄的熱鍋上受盡折磨，無論哪種，也會幸福到想哭出來。

結果張眼，眼簾中映入的是閉眼前看到的同一片天花。

渾身不能動彈，彷彿被鐵勾鑲入了床鋪上，手腳被困，而大腿一陣陣撕裂的痛楚傳來，痛得眼睛發紅。想要吶喊，只能發出呀嗚如小鳥般的啼聲。

喉嚨乾涸得極其難過，嘴卻是合不攏的，牙齒上不知被套上了什麼軟膠製的東西，使他的口腔只能長期微張，連聲音也幾乎發不出來。

床鋪的劇烈晃動引來了一個高大的黑影，方大同目眥皆裂、不管來的是牛鬼蛇神，只能拼了命的瞪視。

來人是個異常高大的老婆婆，頭髮乾燥得分叉，抓著剪裁到一半的布塊，踱步過來，伸出佈滿皺紋的手，摸向他濕潤的臉龐。

婆婆完全沒有說話，拿起面紙抹走他流淌的涎液，留心的看了好一會兒。

按下桌面上的小按鈕。

不夠一分鐘，房間的門便被摔開了

不必猜估就知道是那如魔鬼般的男人進來了。

方大同掙扎得更劇烈，右腿中央的痛楚遲緩了他的行動、卻制止不了他竭斯底里的情緒。

男人用冷涼的指尖抹走他情不自禁滑下的淚珠。

一絲不苟的承接著每一滴，像他流多少他就會待在原地抹多少。

方大同的眼睛已紅得像泣血。

「對不起，痛得哭出來麼?」

男人被舉世讚頌的好嗓子在他聽來每個音調都是惡夢。

「我沒讓醫生處方止痛藥給你。」

「你這樣做令我太心痛，你現在的痛還不夠我十份一呢。」

蕭敬騰微笑把水用吸管輕滴入他微張的口中，餵他喝。

「如果你願意跟我道歉，也許我能停止你的痛楚。」

讓剖開得那麼深的傷口自然癒合應該會花比較漫長的時間吧。

方大同閉上雙眼合起嘴唇。

只有絕望的淚水無止竭的在臉上奔流。

漂亮的大手一直在臉龐遊移，他卻毫無反應只偶爾因痛楚而抽搐。

「我也給你訂製牙套。原來想拔光牙齒，可是我捨不得。」

他微笑，摸過柔軟的牙套，很滿意自己的未雨綢繆。

「以後讓黃婆婆照顧你。要乖點。」

蕭敬騰瞄一眼精鋼手錶，直起身子準備出門。

「對了，她是聾的，你不用費心思跟她說話了。」

* * *

醫生每天定時來兩次，看傷口的復原情況，有時看到他痛得打抖以及精神太過萎靡不振會同情的皺眉，卻從來不多話，診完症便到外頭商量再寫下紙條向黃婆婆交代。

黃婆婆倒是每天都待在房間中照顧他的起居飲食，偶爾走到外頭準備雜務也不怕他有任何不測，因為他的手腳都被綑綁在床上，而所謂的「飲食」只是一直在打點滴而已，他沒有了吃食的慾望。

黃婆婆是個極其沈默的人，做好了被交代的家務便靜靜坐於一旁織著羊毛氈公仔，也從不意圖跟他交流。

他每天乾瞪著眼在揮霍生命。

蕭敬騰對他的不耐煩在與日俱增，每天來探望的時間也在哄他哼聲。

但他總會裝睡，或者乾脆睜著眼不說話。

「醫生說你都痛得失眠了。」

修長的手碰上腫脹的臉，他便極力躲避。

他了解蕭敬騰，就如蕭敬騰了解他一般，無微不致。

這男人不會違背自己的諾言，等不到一句道歉他絕不可能施予一滴止痛劑。

可是精神與疼痛的折磨卻又拖延了身體的復原狀況，令他睡不了，沒法養傷，身體虛弱得只剩下一口氣，每況愈下。這樣的矛盾交加底下，這男人的忍耐力不可能拖得多久。

果然，在他第三次說給予他機會開口，卻被他棄如敝屣，

在看到輕蔑一笑後，男人的怒火被燃點了。

他吩咐黃婆婆離開，把他原來垂下的雙手拎高束縛於床頭。

方大同緊皺眉頭臉容難堪的扭曲，喉嚨間發出不滿的聲音。

蕭敬騰抄起手機，叫喚隨時準備就緒的醫生，「醫生，上來一趟。」

年輕的女醫生疑惑的踏入房間。

「請坐下來，如果有什麼特發情況立即替他急救。」

醫生點頭，就見僱主開始慢條斯理的解開病人的衣服。

那是一套綠色束帶的病號服，特別易解，裡頭並無任何衣物。

一扯，圓滑的肩頭便露出來了。

方大同的呼吸霎地變得急促，想要晃動身體卻只能聽到點滴瓶被搖得作響的水聲。

「呀...」他張口就逸出嘶啞的怪叫。

蕭敬騰恍若妄聞，繼續侵犯。

「啊.......呀...」他好像忘了如何說話，只能拼命發出拒絕的喘噓噓。

避開傷口位置，蕭敬騰緩慢的把寬大的病號褲拉下來，露出私密的部位。

醫生僵坐在椅子上如芒刺在背。

方大同感到下身被乾燥冰涼的掌心握緊，上下擼動。

心臟陡然跳得猛烈，他撐起上半身像繃緊的弓再重重跌下來。

蕭敬騰細心用吊架吊高固定好他受傷的腿，大幅減低情事途中受傷的可能性。

只是這樣的姿態，代表他必須大張著雙腿被強佔。

望進醫生尷尬驚愕的雙眼。

他咬緊牙關再放鬆，「不......」

「我想聽的可不是這句呢。」

蕭敬騰托起他狹小的臀部，妥當的擺放於自己的胯下。

「不...別...」

男人像看著不乖的孩子般無奈的搖搖頭，指間捏住他的乳頭尖端，湊上去把舌頭伸入乏力閉緊的嘴唇，攪拌涎液，不再給予他拒絕的機會。

「嗯嗚...」

為免自己的尖叫令無辜的醫生有更深的陰影，方大同直到最後也沒放鬆咬緊的牙關，幾乎把牙套也咬裂了。在被強暴的中途仍分心維持無謂的對女性的尊重，令他感到有點可悲的好笑，卻又撇不掉骨子裡固執的性格。

不知第幾次結束後，蕭敬騰捏住他汗濕的臉，舐走下巴的汗水，「我們繼續到天亮?」

方大同疼痛得背部也伸不直了只能蜷曲如蝦米狀，大腿的傷口因為臂部被猛晃而不斷隔著繃帶磨擦到吊架的粗布，雖不致傷卻也痛如針札。

吞吐吸納了好一輪才終於能說出完整的「...請醫生離開吧......」

蕭敬騰雙眼一瞇，揮揮手示意醫生離開。

俯下身說，「那你準備好跟我說什麼了嗎?」

方大同點點頭，輕聲細語的湊在他耳邊說

「蕭敬騰，你有本事就操到天亮吧。」

* * *

耳旁傳來些許鐵枝被輕微碰撞的聲音跟鳥鳴交雜。靜謐的房間很少會出現比點滴跌落水平面更嘈雜的聲音，敏感的聽覺把他從疲累的沈睡中勾引回現實。

睜開迷糊的雙眼，眼皮被淚水打得有點沈重。他發現自己是坐著在看黃婆婆賣力的換走大床的床套跟被子，這很考功夫跟力氣，所以動作如何輕也避免不了響聲。雪白的床單上血跡斑斑，與布吊架上的血痕都叫人觸目驚心，黃婆婆倒是沒有露出一絲噁心的表情，很平常的處理。

自己被綁死在輪椅上，左內手腕漲痛不堪，顯然是被鹽水長針寄宿太久的後遺，連旁邊的肌膚也紅腫刺痛起來。他不記得蕭敬騰是何時離去的，在醫生離開後不久，自己也因疼痛得超出身體負荷而陷入了半昏迷的狀態，渾身浴汗承受著折磨。

最後迷糊中聽到男人低啞的聲音說著「你有勇氣去死，竟沒勇氣愛我」之類的廢話。尾隆骨被溫柔地輕撫，他好似回了句「寧死。」或只抿嘴一笑表露出不屑，不管會送自己入什麼境地。

結果，還不是又醒過來了麼。

大腿的傷口乖巧得詭異，再沒火燒的疼痛，他瞄向點滴液顏色沒異樣，手臂上也不見有打針的痕跡，大概是男人屈服了、在藥物加了什麼好料。又或傷口屈服了。畢竟，死了有什麼好玩的。

「主人出差了，半月後回來」

黃婆婆不知如何感應到動靜，回頭遞上寫好的紙條，待他看完點頭，又再繼續工作。他感陌生的滑動輪椅、前後駕駛順了，開始探索著房間中有無遺留任何醫學用品有助自己歸天。

轉了半圈，椅背陡然撞到某種堅硬的木柱，發出咯躂一聲。方大同喜出望外，這位置原先並無任何設施(基本上所有不必要傢俱都被清空了)，如果是木製的大概可以徒手刮出木刺。

勉強多轉了幾下，後頭的木製品被自己撞得似乎快翻側。是茶几?是食物架?他在心中揣測著....

「呀嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚....嗚!!」

屬於嬰兒的尖銳哭聲忽然響徹整個房間。

完全沒有預想這發展的方大同一時呆若木雞、僵化所有動作，不懂反應。雙手握住椅柄令十指都充血泛紅，神經末稍似被扯至極限。

「嗚...哇...哇......!」

初生嬰兒受驚的嚎啕大哭愈來愈放肆，好像受了莫大的委屈似的，方大同能努力的從木製的嬰兒床柱中，窺見軟綿綿的細小軀體在扭動。

原來是，嬰兒床。

他不知自己是如何無意識的踱回黃婆婆後方，拉動一下她的手。

又看著她冷靜的轉身抱起嬰兒，放在懷中輕撫安慰直到寶寶重新睡下的。

婆婆的老舊長衣袖摭住了寶寶半張臉，他只能偶爾從她細掃的動作中、像小偷似的心虛盯緊鼓起來的柔軟臉頰。嬰兒漸漸安心的停下掙扎，甜甜睡去剩下呼嚕的細小吸氣聲。

他沒能看到嬰兒的可愛樣子，卻又不敢再向前滑動一毫米。

手劇顫著伸前了丁點，又立即欲蓋彌彰的縮回去。

來回伸出來收回好幾次，終於找到了角度，隔空摸到了嬰孩還沒長出髮絲的小圓頭。指尖動了幾動，彷彿有細膩質感。

「這寶寶...是不是...我的小孩...」

他吞下一口涎液，被牙套阻礙發音，口齒不清的問。

「她是不是...我的寶貝...」

鼻尖酸痛，眼角滾燙得不可思議。

方大同感覺一股前所未有的痛苦酸楚在腹腔中燃燒。

他知道黃婆婆完全聽不見他的問題。

卻又忍不住細細碎碎的問著，不斷重覆。

他很清楚，自己期待了這麼多年的孩子，是他恨之入骨的男人跟自己的妻子共同孕育出來的。

寶寶穿著溫暖的淡黃色綿質衣。

* * *

非常在意房間中有著小baby的存在。

時間煎熬得似是被捏住心尖的過。方大同感覺自己像被埋葬放棄在雪山的人，失卻了求生慾望之時竟看到一團溫熱的火光在前方。

他怕這是海市蜃樓般走多遠也沒法觸及，又或者剛好抱緊在懷裡便會被自己的低溫撲滅。蕭敬騰回來就很可能把寶寶帶走了吧。

想到以後有機會跟寶寶永久相隔就會害怕付出。

稍縱即逝的美好比起從沒體會更痛苦。

一心求死之人竟在封閉的空間中遇上新生命，多諷刺。

疼痛被平伏了之後身體的復原情況比以前良好得多，失去了火辣痛感，平靜的腦袋空閒著容易分心。他就如此戰戰兢兢的憑靠很糊的視力，偷看著黃婆婆如何照顧小寶寶。

寶寶是個乖巧的女孩很少吵鬧的時候，偶爾嘟著小嘴蹬個腳丫子，很少哭哭啼啼，每天吃飽了打個飽嗝就甜睡去。他看著那動不停的、雪白肉感的小手小腳，就能想像得到按下去時回彈的彈性及溫油膩的觸感。

他原先幾天總偷偷摸摸地窺看，裝作漫不經心。自己拗斷了眼鏡，眼神實在不好。

後來內心想要看清小寶貝的慾望與日俱增已無法裝模作樣，從起初隔著半個房間遠，直到輪椅慢慢的推近，再愈來愈近，像是有道心癮。

黃婆婆對此倒完全沒有反應，好像任他待在遠近都完全沒所謂，只是利索的做著日常的工作。後來，手工精細得嚇人的羊毛公仔漸漸放滿了嬰兒床邊，寶寶總愛揪起一只小羊含在嘴中嚼咬，婆婆會細心的輕拉出來再拿去清洗乾淨，手勢極其輕柔，不厭其煩。

方大同的心中開始一點一滴的裝載起小女孩的所有，並像包裹得來不易的珍寶一層層的覆蓋起來埋在深處。

* * *

不知是否胃部在排斥抗生素。

好幾天睡不安穩了，睡睡醒醒。

方大同夢到了一個女孩，那女孩擁有清湯掛麵的髮型，戴著一副黑框眼鏡，樣子不算清麗還很平凡，經常穿著一件簡單的T恤和牛仔褲，比自己矮，額頭剛巧可以觸碰到自己肩位。

敬騰把女孩介紹給自己時，女孩低頭害羞的伸出柔軟飽滿的手掌出來交握，讓他一瞬似是握到了小貓掌般細膩。她是公司的宣傳部人員，出來工作幾年了仍擁有大學生的氣質，確實是個很溫柔有禮的女孩，首次上堂便握著一盒蛋糕，叫他老師。這聲老師異常地順耳，叫得他心跳加快。

他教她彈琴，時時牽起她的指尖去按琴鍵，這麼牽起來就不想放手了。熟悉了才知道女孩也熱愛烹飪，倒是買來食譜在他廚房翻天覆地，偶爾能煮出好菜式，更多時只是搗亂，但那可愛的笑容令他甘之如飴。後來他義務性的教她英文，她笨拙的大聲覆誦著錯的讀音，卻又不怕羞、往往讀得他窩在沙發，笑得不能自抑。那時，他沒發現她其實很像他。

他問她最愛的歌手是誰，她雙眼散發出崇拜的眼光咯咯嬌笑說是，蕭敬騰，當然就是蕭敬騰，哪有誰比他更厲害。自己立即前所未有的妒火中燒。氣得好幾天甚至連樂器也不想碰。

幾月後，看到女孩在斜路推著一架小木頭車，裡頭都是些舊傢俱，滾落了一個茶壺，她急忙煞車回去撿結果整架車子後滑翻側，所有東西全部散落。他奔下去幫忙，女孩滿頭大汗的狠狽道謝，說你真好，我家窮啦帶些老傢俱去回收市場看看好運不。他衝動的說，我全都要下來。他想要的其實是她呢。

老掉了牙的愛情故事，他在咖啡廳中告白了。手握一枚復古的幼指環，款式極其簡單，像一絲銀光。女孩猶豫了幾秒說好，燦爛的笑容像個小太陽把他生命照亮。看完電影，她說先打個電話哦。拐彎竟不見人影。

他也抽出手機撥號予最佳好友報喜。

結果對方是忙線。

他沒猜到，他跟女孩是在打同一通電話。

這女孩是她的前妻。

也是蕭敬騰的瘋狂粉絲，是歌迷會的會員。

並非台灣公司的宣傳部人員。

如今回想女孩曾把他的一舉一動都匯報給那男人知道，他就渾身惡寒，噁心得想吐出來。

他才知道為什麼女孩的舉旨如此像蕭敬騰，因為她瘋狂的痴戀著這超級偶像，甚至連動靜都學得十足。偶像的命令她從不耽誤，即使是讓她去跳海自殺也似小狗般聽令奔去，

何況只是跟一個男人上床。

「如果妳跟大同結婚，就能擁有我的小孩。」

他猜想蕭敬騰一定有君臨天下的跟女孩如此說。

他愛著的女孩竟然是，愛著他的男人派來愛他的。

他跟敬騰說「我想結婚，我想有小孩。」

敬騰只是握著他的手微笑點頭，笑得一臉寵溺地說好。

他用這種方式來寵溺他。

「嗚哇哇哇哇哇哇~!!!」嬰兒的哭聲把他從惡夢中喚醒。

方大同汗流浹背的彈醒起來，大口喘氣，差些被妻子的假惺惺笑容及溫厚的小手壓死在夢中。

* * *

方大同頭痛欲裂的翻身起床，小心翼翼坐上輪椅，於黑暗中向著嬰兒床邁進。

寶寶很少會在半夜哭鬧。

其實他的手旁有個按鈕，只要按一下黃婆婆便會從隔壁房急忙過來照顧她。可是今夜不知為何，他神推鬼哄的緩緩接近嬰兒。

窗外的月光很微弱只能提供他很限量的視力，他努力睜大眼，看望被包裹得像個小饅頭埋在被中動彈不得的小人兒。

寶寶伸出兩條肥肥的手臂胡亂揮動，小臉蛋皺成一團，憋得通紅。雙眼打皺，豆大的淚珠顆顆圓大從眼角滴出來，淚如雨下，小嘴張到最大能看到沒牙的口腔，口水隨著轟天的哭聲噴出來濡濕了領口。「嗚...嗚...嗚咳咳...!!!」

「怎麼了，小姑娘?」

方大同把下巴托在嬰兒床的木欄邊，第一次跟她說話，輕聲細語的問。

也是第一次如此近距離的看她。

他猜想她是否跟自己一樣被惡夢嚇醒過來，發現身邊完全沒有可依靠的人，所以寂寞得哭出來。

「嗚...唔」小寶寶聽到人聲，知道終於喚來了肯理會她的人，立即敏感的停下哭泣，呆滯住幾秒，雙眼骨碌碌瞪得老大左右瞄，嘟起小嘴嗒答的抿幾下好似在吃回自己的口水，等了好幾秒卻在黑暗中看不清任何溫暖的物件，她扁起嘴，眼圈立竿見影的紅起來，又準備要繼續重施故技了。

看到小寶貝想再仿傚孟姜女，方大同一下腦袋不清醒，自然的伸出指尖伸向嬰兒的臉龐要證明有人在，讓她消停了脾氣。豈料還沒有碰上臉頰，寶寶便好像自有感應的伸出小右拳緊握住他的食指，握得牢牢地。

方大同瞬間像被千萬瓦電流撃中，下意識想收回手指。

但寶寶一感覺到輕微的拉扯，很迅速的用盡全力握得更緊。

只是那麼微不足道的觸碰，但他的心海卻意料之外的翻天覆地。

酸澀得一塌糊塗。

「..................嘻」

小寶寶安心下來，開始抓住修長的手指送入口中含咬，玩得不亦樂乎。

完全不知道男人的內心矛盾。

寶寶的小掌有鼓起的嫩肉，白中透紅的，包握上來就似指尖插入了微溫的綿球中，讓他捨不得抽離。

寶貝，妳的眉目很像妳爸爸，鼻子也是，嘴唇卻似遺傳至媽媽呢，真好看。

妳的爸媽都長得很不錯，所以妳長大也一定是很俊的女孩呢。

妳的性格怎麼那麼古惑哎，我一來看妳就立即不哭啦。

但妳別要認錯哦，我可不是妳的爸爸呢。

我不是妳的爸爸哦。

「嗚唔?」寶寶覺得牙床正癢呢，咬著這手指感覺正對頭。

臉上卻一滴滴暖水啪躂滴落，怎麼啦，惹得人家也好想哭哦。

「乖...沒事，叔叔嚇到妳了。」

方大同勉強的用插著鹽水針很疼痛的左手抹臉，

卻抹不走忽然崩潰的情緒。

他原以為自己會痛恨這個好友跟前妻背叛他生下的寶貝。

會視而不見，會棄之不顧。

但是他卻發現自己，沒法不愛她。

沒法阻止自己去愛這個，曾經誤以為是自己孩兒的女孩。

因為他心中很早之前，已有份一輩子的愛是預留給她的。

* * *

自從脆弱的與寶寶互相安慰了整晚之後，寶寶就好像意識到房間有這個男人的存在。每次被黃婆婆從床上抱出來時總會左顧右盼一下，含著自己太短的拇指流口水，要尋找那根很長很好咬而且不會反抗的絕佳磨牙器。

方大同有很多坐在病床上跟小寶貝四目相投的時候，但他控制好自己泛濫的情緒沒有接近，裝作鎮定的看書，閃避嬰孩熱烈期待的濕潤眼光。這樣的溫暖跟毫無理由的喜愛，很容易令人沈溺啊，就像當初這寶貝的爸爸一樣，火熱得叫人融化，而他怕一旦失足泥沼沒法抽離。

無論如何，這不是屬於他的。

有好幾次小寶貝圓潤的腦袋瓜轉來轉去，不知為何，在疑惑的晃了幾次之後終於鎖定了僵硬的他，立馬興奮的張大短胖的小手揮舞，嘴中發出一種好似久別重逢的激動嗓音，「Bo...bi...bubu!!」童音一連串擲過來，加上彷彿發出耀目光芒的雙瞳，小身子靈活的扭來扭去，讓方大同覺得如果這女孩能奔跑一定會撒腿拼命衝過來，事實上她已經幾乎撲出婆婆的懷抱外，這種莫名其妙的熱情幾近讓他招架不住，書也拿反了。

裝作專心看書很久，卻一個字都沒有入眼。童音終於逐漸弱下來，看來也是叫累了吧。

「bu...bo...」沒有得到回應，嗓音變得可憐楚楚。

方大同悄然抬眼，迎面忽然扔來一只沾滿口水濕答答的兔公仔，喲小寶寶生氣了，力氣蠻大的呢。

拼命提醒自己不要又墜入溫柔陷阱中，卻在嘗過甜蜜之後，無法不在意。

寶寶給予的依賴是純淨無暇的，沒有一絲虛偽的，叫他異常渴望。

終於有天黃婆婆在廚房打點，只有他倆獨處一室時，小寶寶趁著沒人看管，好奇心旺盛的拉著床柱，沒甚力氣的小身軀辛苦的顫抖著，很不穩當的搖晃想要站起來，軟嫩的小腳丫卻不大協調好幾次沒找到著力點，撲跌在床鋪上，噗通一下側翻下去，委屈的嘶叫幾下，未幾又會看到她剛開始長出髮絲的圓滾滾頭顱在床柱後冒出來，竭而不捨。

方大同移不開眼眸，很擔心她的安全，忍不住把輪椅從陽台前滾近。

終於在好幾次反覆嘗試之後，寶寶聰明的找到了站立的方法，兩手死命抓著床柱雙腳一撐就站起來了，兩秒。

她很快像個滾地葫蘆似的跌回床中央，過不了一分鐘可能發現自己已耗盡力氣沒法再爬起來，開始不甘心的翻來覆去大哭。

「嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚...哇哇哇哇哇!」

方大同忍不住偷笑，勾起嘴角撐起身觀望任性的寶寶。

雖然他不知道寶貝現在多少月歲了，但這樣勇敢的嘗試站立應該很難吧。

「我有看到妳站起來，真的有...所以別哭了。」

他不知如何裝成哄小孩的可愛嗓子，說出來的聲音似讚美同齡的人般生硬。

「好厲害呢。」

寶寶看到忽然出現在高處的一張臉，愣住了，泣聲煞在喉嚨間，瞪圓雙目，嘴巴依依不捨啃咬著被單一隅，好像在留心想聽懂這叔叔說的話。

過了好久卻沒等到男人的進一步動作，她決定，繼續大事業——張大喉嚨狂叫「嗚嗚嗚嗚...唔唔唔!!」最重要的是擠眼淚、努力擠眼淚，雙手用盡全力伸高，半臂長的大腿亂蹬，連被子也一併踢開了。

這動作無非是告訴他，我要!!抱!!抱!!

方大同被她忽然激動的哭聲嚇著，有點像是做錯事被逮到的罪犯般僵住。怎麼了...我做錯了什麼。

寶寶嘶叫得好像不理她，下秒就會哭死在床上似的，極其不耐煩的扭來扭去撒賴。

他咬緊下唇，把心一橫，終於在哭聲的催促下伸出了雙手。

把手掌平放在寶寶的背脊，再托起腦勺，有些狼狽的把寶寶抱入懷內。

「呼。」

他從不知道嬰兒是這麼柔軟的。

好軟，好暖。竟有點像灌飽了暖水的暖水袋，怕一不小心沒有扶住哪兒，哪兒就立即垮跌下去。而且比想像中稍微重一點。

他抱得好緊，又怕寶貝被縛得不舒服，就放鬆了點，忍不住偷偷緊張喘氣。

小女孩倒是一被抱在厚實的懷抱中就即時不哭了。

完全沒有演技可言也不掩飾一下，奸計得逞了，光明正大的亂蹭，發出好開心的呀呀稚語「La...da...」，像在探索新宇宙。

這樣一蹭，頸邊就傳來濕潤暖熱的鼻息，癢癢的，還有點爽身粉的甜香。

方大同思索著黃婆婆的手勢，小心翼翼的輕拍寶寶的背脊，希望富有節奏的安撫

令她擁有安全感。

幸好，寶寶沒有任何不適，還蠻享受著充滿愛的拍撫，含咬住他的衣服，努力伸出小舌頭舔味道，留下大攤口水，嫩白小腳撐在他腰間踢來踢去。

內心呯呯呯跳得飛快，方大同有些羞愧又有點竊喜，不知如何形容這種複雜的心情，只覺不想放手。

不知沈溺在這不可思議的狀況多久，黃婆婆拿著奶瓶回來了。

方大同尷尬的要把孩子交還，但婆婆把奶瓶遞入他空著的右手心。

「不...不是...」他想要拒絕，但老人繼續用姿態告訴他餵奶的方法。

內心掙扎不了一會，他便輕點頭接下了這任務。

確實是一不離二。

他沒法抗拒的逐漸踏入了寶寶的生命旅程中。

以後的日子每逢餵奶時間，婆婆就擱下奶瓶離開，完全把這事移交給他。

寶寶很黏人，知道到吃奶時間到了，腦袋瓜很舒服的枕在他手臂上，一副小公主的高貴模樣，嘴中一塞入奶嘴就熟能生巧的吸吮，饞著咕嚕咕嚕的嘟起粉紅色嘴唇開合，很快喝走半瓶。其間圓大似水晶般的眼睛，會靈活的眨巴眨巴看著他猛瞧，好像想認清他的樣子。

有時吃到一半寶寶竟睡熟了，要把她喚醒再繼續吃。

漸漸的，方大同還學會了等寶寶吃飽後，將她反轉趴掛在自己手臂上，另手打圈輕拍小小的背部替她掃風，直到她能打出飽隔為止。

某天早上起來，他竟發現牙套已被拆除了。

* * *

一個溫暖和熙的下午。

他忽發奇想問寶寶「妳有見過爸爸嗎?」

寶寶聽到男人跟她說話，興奮的笑容像裝滿了小燈泡，完全亮起來。

「啦啦吧吧嘟...呼嚕嚕阿里里...阿里阿里阿里里....」

她撐起身子，一下子就進入了自己正跟大人在聊天的情景模式。

方大同歪起頭，寵溺的抹走她嘴邊因為說話而狂噴的口水。

哈哈，真的很認真在回答我呢。

「爸...爸哦，有沒見過呢，是爸...爸。」

他故意放慢「爸爸」兩字的發音，試圖讓小女孩聽清楚自己在問什麼。

後來又覺得自己很幼稚似的，搖搖頭作罷。

對呀，即使女孩沒見過蕭敬騰又如何。

自己在爭哪門子的虛榮感。

他始終並非她的親生父親，現在如何親暱也無意義吧。

「妳長大了要好好照顧爸爸哦。」

他忍不住說，又嚥了聲。

寶寶始終很躍躍欲試的望著他的口型再意圖嘗試模仿

「Dada...ga...ga...」

方大同記得那天寶寶興奮的說過不停。

直到熟睡了仍在睡夢中不停呢喃。

她是牙牙學語的時候了吧。

親生父母卻都不在她身旁。

* * *

在蕭敬騰回來的前三天。

方大同非常幸運的，撿獲了一支針管。

早上幾位預約好的兒科醫生被黃婆婆領入房間，準備要為寶寶注射嬰兒用的疫苗，寶寶有陌生人接近就任性的竭斯底里地狂哭掙扎，讓醫生很苦惱。

糾纏到後來，醫生說最好讓一位家屬先抱緊她，穩定情緒，再趁她分心時迅速注射比較好。這事不知怎的就託負了自己，於是方大同義不容辭的抱住哭得很可憐的寶寶，一直跟她說話，讓她紅著眼眸抿著小嘴很專心的聽。

「待會醫生叔叔會替妳打針，是為了妳的健康好，就痛一下，不會很痛的，只是微痛，幾乎不會感覺到哦。寶寶很勇敢的，閉起眼晴就過去了好不好...待會讓婆婆煮妳愛的小甜糊給妳吃...」

「dada...gaga...?」

醫生逮準時機，在他囉唆其間就順利注射了。

寶寶理所當然的轟天大哭，很有被背叛的況味，哭得超大聲。

注射的痠苗只有一劑，卻用了兩支針管。

第一次注射時助理搞錯了份量，輕聲向醫生交代，被吩咐悄悄扔掉。

針管被分別包好棄在旁邊的垃圾筒內，方大同眼明手快的撿起了一支，那針管很幼，他不著痕跡的用被子摭擋塞入床架之間。

黃婆婆非常眉精眼企，立馬奔過來處理垃圾，左翻右翻看到有針管在內才倒垃圾。

沒要我交出針管，她大概沒有看到剛才的烏龍事件吧。

方大同大氣不敢喘，盯緊她緩慢的動作，握緊拳頭，自我安慰的想。

* * *

在一個寧靜的晚上。

方大同決定正式跟世界告別。

他滿懷感恩跟幸福的餵完了寶寶吃奶。

她飲飽吃足，在身旁甜甜的進入夢鄉，一只小拳頭還緊握著心愛的布織蘑菇。

他再次戀戀不捨的摸摸她嫩滑的臉頰。

深吸口氣，拎起收藏得很隱密的針管。

不知道自殺需要多少空氣，他把容量拉到極限。

銳利的針頭刺入灌鹽水的位置，那兒已青腫得可佈的地步，刺入時不禁痛得顫抖，他極力抑壓住急喘，把針插到最深。

再望寶寶一眼。

他閉起眼眸，收起所有不捨。

「再見囉，寶寶。」

我還不知道妳叫什麼名字呢，小甜心。

不知是否跟寶寶有什麼心靈感應。

此時她好像聽到他的聲音，竟悠悠轉醒了，小手向上伸高揮幾下打呵欠。

迷糊的睜開眼眸，自然的尋找他的存在，然後用手拍打他的大腿。

拍打、拍打，想要擁抱或者其他理睬。

方大同被她輕力的拍打，勾起微笑。

「怎麼啦，醒來向我道別的呀。」

可惜他已沒有空閒的手來安慰這霸道的小姑娘了。

果不其然，小寶寶開始不耐煩起來。

愈拍打愈頻密，甚至在床上開始意圖滾動起來。

不能再看了，血液有從針頭回流的趨勢，他又不是在抽血。

在尋死呢，哪能因為看顧嬰兒而鬆懈。

正要收心，寶寶竟然張大喉嚨呼叫。

這次不再是語焉不明的童語，而是很甜膩的幾聲「Ba...BA!」

我要那個叫做Baba的男人來抱我啦!!!

「Bu...Baba!!」

「Boba...BaBaba!Baba...」

在Baba中偶爾還會夾雜一些不準的音調。

但方大同卻沒法否認他確實聽到寶寶想叫他爸爸。

「.........我不是妳的爸爸吶。」

「Ba!!ba!BABA!!」

得到了回應跟正確讀音的寶寶叫得更順口了。

方大同沈默好一會，看著寶寶的眼眸愈來愈濕，很快又要哭出來了吧。

她以前都不哭的，被自己照顧之後，可能覺得猛哭這招很有效，每次哭一會喉嚨稍微沙啞，自己就會非常心疼的抱起她來安慰，所以立即學懂了有什麼事就先哭，屢試不爽。怎麼會這樣任性的啊。

寶寶也會笑，每次只要跟她說話，她就會裝成很聽得懂的咯咯笑，好可愛好可愛，笑得他的心似牛油遇上火爐般融化掉，甜得要命，忍不住捏她震動的臉頰肉，她就笑得更開了，還沒長牙的口腔張得大大的。

近來也愈來愈懂得生氣了，如果想要拉走她口中咬得很肆意的布公仔，就必需拿手指來交換，不然她就會氣鼓鼓的翻過身去發脾氣，當然脾氣發不了多久又會黏得像牛皮糖似的膩上來鑽動，再意圖伸手抓他的手指來啃咬。

方大同忍不住呼口氣。

蕭敬騰，你果然是懂我的。

他終於無奈的嘆氣，抽起針管輕擱在桌面，再抱起帶著哭腔叫爸爸的小寶寶，擁緊在懷中。

他根本不捨得這小頑皮叫得聲淚俱下而不理睬，可能是道行還不夠深。

輕輕拍撫「...我並不是妳的爸爸，別再叫我爸爸了...」

這樣，會令我很心疼的哦，乖，別叫了。

眼眸乾得發痛。

明天再尋死吧。

嗯，再陪這小魔王多一天好了。

他靜悄悄在心中跟自己打商量。

即使他心底知道，只要寶寶在，他就不捨得死。

* * *

第二天醒來。

他下意識的摸索卡在床架間的針筒，想確定它還在。

卻發現它消失了。

* * *

黃昏的霞光透過窗簾輕曬入房間中，溫和而不刺眼。

方大同摟著寶寶坐在打窗邊，有一下沒一下的拍撫著，哄她入睡。

輕哼著小時候常聽的搖籃曲，覆誦簡單而動聽的旋律。寶寶半睜著眼看他，嘴角微勾好像永遠都笑瞇瞇的，睏極打個小呵欠，快要陷入夢鄉，又捨不得不聽歌的模樣。看上去十分捧場呢。

這世界上，只有妳還願意聽我唱歌了吧，寶寶。

輕柔的吟唱直到寶寶睡熟了，鼻息均勻。他握住幾天前黃婆婆拿來的手仗，勉強站立起來，一手抱緊寶貝，轉身把她安置回嬰兒床中。

甫轉身，便赫然看到男人不知何時倚靠在門口處，炯炯有神的雙目彷彿有火苗在燃，悄然無聲的用眼神鎖緊他。

方大同鎮靜的把寶寶放回床中，調整好小腦勺的位置，再包好被子，免她亂踢走不小心著涼了。

皮鞋撃地的聲音由遠至近，男人看上去是從遙遠的地方趕回來的吧，連筆挺的手工製西裝也沒換下，髮膠的香味有點刺鼻。這次的出差是表演還是洽談生意呢，聽聞早幾年他有參與一些投資。不過他不清楚是怎麼回事，他曾以為自己是世上最瞭他的人，後來發現原來自己根本沒有參透這個人。

「很慶幸你還活得好好的，沒有穿洞破爛。」

男人三十而立，已脫胎換骨，初認識時怯懦的孩子氣彷彿沒存在過。

他伸手想要摸向方大同的肩膀，卻被他早一步避過了。

「我每天都在哀度這件事。」

他不怕他了，一個人連死也不怕，還有什麼可懼的。

他只怕生不如死，現在卻多了個在世的牽掛。

蕭敬騰微笑，從公事包中抽出一個古銅色的眼鏡盒，拎起一副精緻的胡桃色眼鏡，上頭有玳瑁的復古花紋，放在掌心把玩「這是Tart optical 的Vintage-Style 系列，好久之前聽過你說喜歡這品牌，我挑了低調的Walnut，肯定合你。」

方大同不為所動，不屑一顧，把手仗擱下，緩慢而艱辛的單靠一條腿的氣力撐向床邊。用著蕭敬騰給他安排的輔助，也會令他羞恥。

「這是送給你的禮物，大同，就當獎勵你扭盡六壬都沒法了結生命?也許視力回歸了，成功率會比較大，下手比較準確。你又何必固執。」

方大同波瀾不起，終於走到床邊坐下，掀好被子，拿起書本靜靜看。

沒看幾秒，書本驀然被蠻力抽走了，下巴被狠狠抬高。

嘴唇上壓來一陣柔軟跟濕熱。

他就知道蕭敬騰的忍耐力從來不高。

下顎的骨頭被緊勒得生痛，想別開臉，手掌會橫蠻的把臉頰推回來。

知道自己確實沒力氣跟他角力，方大同順從的收回反抗，望著這張熟悉的俊臉。

冷涼的眼鏡框沿著臉的弧度被順滑的推向耳骨，架在鼻樑上。

「很好看。跟我想像一樣。」蕭敬騰親吻在眼眸下方，愉悅讚美。

一瞬間，世界的銳角都重新聚焦起來，方大同皺起眉頭看著清晰的周圍，說不上是什麼心情。

「這樣漂亮的鏡片，也許埋在大動脈中會比架在臉上更合襯，謝謝你。」

「如果這眼鏡出了任何差錯，我會很不高興的。萬一那麼不幸，你這次又沒有死透，我會每天讓寶寶看著我們如何親密，興奮麼?」

方大同一時噤了聲，乾澀的唇瓣留下咬痕。

「不用謝了，你跟我哪需客氣。」

蕭敬騰俯身很紳士的親吻他的臉龐，抄起西裝外套踏出房間。

「晚安，大同。」

* * *

日子漸過，方大同的腿傷也復原得幾近痊癒了。他發現不去想著尋死的問題，把注意力全灌溉在寶寶身上，生命變得純粹得多。若他今後只為寶寶而活，直到沒法再陪伴她那天，或者寶寶不再需要他為止，這樣活下去也不算苟且吧。

雖然自己會經常因為想到往事而渾身發抖，羞恥痛恨得不知為何還要存活。全世界都在流傳他因為與妻子的婚姻不美滿，勾引好友通姦外遇，再因為妻子懷孕為了保全孩子，而誣告男人強暴，結果卻被揭發生理問題不能生育。他在家人親友面前永遠抬不起頭，也背叛了自己的信仰。他沒法接受自己竟然還有顏臉生存，只要殘留丁點骨氣早應自我了斷，但即便墜落深淵底部，女孩的一顰一笑總會重新把他拯救回來。

他就是如此貪圖溫暖不知悔改的男人，這樣的無膽鼠輩。但是在對自己失望頂透的同時卻仍不自覺想追逐光芒。

方大同不知道蕭敬騰否寵愛他的親生女兒，

或只當她是一顆很好利用的棋子。

「如果你笑一下，明天女兒可能會有鈴鐺玩。」他就會笑。

「我今天看到有個小枕頭蠻鬆軟的，有機綿花，防菌的。大同，你覺得怎樣，坐過來討論下。」他很乖巧的走到他身邊坐下。

「寶寶是時候吃硬點的東西了，明天買些嬰兒餅乾給她吃吧。」

在蕭敬騰從後擁抱他遭到掙扎的時候，用手臂縛緊他腰間在耳邊輕輕說。

方大同安靜的望著鼻尖沒再拒絕。

蕭敬騰答應了他的事都會悉數完成，從不拖延。也不會拿同一件事反覆來威脅或利誘他，好比應承了他，只要好好保存眼鏡就不會於寶寶面前逾矩，他往後便不會在女兒眼前任意觸碰他。

方大同無法感恩這種疑似等價交換的小恩小惠，他們之間從來不存在公平，但他每次的妥協就是為女兒的幸福加磚蓋瓦。

這把戲簡單而奏效。

讓他似馬戲團小丑踏在鋼線上每天維持著危險平衡。

蕭敬騰走路無聲無息。

好幾次在他抱著女兒輕聲細語完畢，轉頭想拿東西或看到斜影時才發現他不知待在暗處看了多久，微笑踱步過來，握著他的肩膀說聲「辛苦了。」

* * *

「我讓人空運了意大利冰淇淋回來，就當獎勵你拔走鹽水針了。手都快爛了，以後怎彈吉他。」

其實他只是因為左手的插針旁邊組織開始壞死，完全使不上力氣，為免照顧寶寶不方便，才終於願意拔走針頭，回復輕量飲食的。

他坐在餐桌旁盯著一大盒逐漸融化的冰淇淋不哼一聲。

直到對面的男人遞上湯匙，說「明天讓你跟女兒下去公園玩耍吧。」

他才握起匙，默默的刮起冰淇淋吃起來。

「別吃那麼快，整盒都是你的，冰箱還有。」

男人的指尖迅雷不及掩耳的抹走了他嘴角的殘餘，他一時愣住沒來得及反應。

只好繼續低頭猛吃。

他從來都知道蕭敬騰這男人，愛他，

非常愛他也寵他。

只是他的愛太恐怖。

* * *

不知不覺已是入秋時節，天氣稍涼，秋高氣爽。夏末的微熾陽光仍有餘韻，但烤得人汗流浹背的悶熱已逐漸散失，只留下溫暖的尾巴。是個適合戶外活動的換季氣候。

大概是捨不得如此美好的天氣，蕭敬騰兩月前開始讓他跟小寶寶到樓下的花園草坪嬉戲。

表面上是放鬆了管戒，方大同心底知道他暗中設了多少關卡。二樓跟一樓之間有三道精密的電子鎖，男人會定時更換密碼，他插翅難飛，而兩層之間的另一通道只有小廚房運送食物的小箱子狀電梯，負重有限制。生鮮食物每月從外地運來一次，由黃婆婆接收，再放回大冰箱中。他知道這些，是因為男人開始允許他進出廚房，甚至讓他用小刀切些水果粒給寶寶吃，他不明白為何蕭敬騰忽然如此放心他不會自殺，但他很多時拿著刀即使出現幾秒尋死的念頭，最終還是下不了手，他懂他。

花園也設下了鐵制的電圍欄。雖然男人從沒說過觸發條件，但他連日觀察下，察覺花草昆蟲能夠無障礙的穿插於電網間，猜估電網是能感應溫度的高科技產物吧，不知伸手觸碰會有什麼後果。在重重難關下，他不敢輕舉妄動。

待在花園的時間不短，在他的腿傷還沒好的時侯，男人會找來一塊大紅綠格子的方布鋪在草坪上讓他抱著小寶寶坐著，精緻的食物隨意的鋪置在柔軟的布上，感覺有點像在旅行野餐。但方大同對於蒸騰著熱氣的美食總視而不見，只顧趁著太陽還沒完全下山前趕忙抱小寶寶曬溫和的和煦霞光，一手握緊奶瓶另手扶隱小腦瓜，連自己整天沒有暖食下肚也無暇理會。

蕭敬騰看了幾天，終忍不住伸手揪起一顆鮮豔欲滴的草莓遞向他嘴邊，用草莓溢香的末端觸碰他的唇瓣，不發一語的搔動，彷彿能看到大同渾身一抖立即敏感的別開臉。他輕笑「日本的甘王草莓，嘗嘗。」被哄的方大同不為所動，選擇繼續漠視，男人手鋒一轉，吞下甜美多汁的草莓，再拉緊他的後胸勺印上洋溢果香的雙唇伸出舌尖傳遞泛紅汁液。被強吻的男人無法用力掙扎，怕晃醒了懷中的小寶貝，只能被動接受，再厭惡的轉頭把那口甜汁「呸」一聲全餵在草地上。

男人不怒反笑，「不喜歡，下次買另一個縣的好了。」他倒很記得他愛吃莓果類。

再隔幾天，男人逮準他剛把睡下的寶寶放回嬰兒車後，立即遞來一碗熱湯，霸道的說「喝湯，你太瘦。」方大同縛好安全帶便要前進，當聽到「你不喝，寶寶也沒得吃。」時還是妥協的停下腳步，接過湯乖巧的喝起來。喝到一半，一只大手撫上後頸項，手中的湯太燙，他沒法躲只能縮起脖子繼續喝，咕嚕咕嚕的拼命灌，彷彿聽到蕭敬騰的笑聲在耳邊，方大同抬頭不著跡的瞧他一眼，那種音調原已如此陌生。

日子流逝，寶寶每天長大一丁點，愛亂玩亂爬，也容易感染細菌，咳嗽幾天竟開始發起高燒，方大同不眠不休的照顧著她，眠乾睡濕，終於體力不支的病倒了。原來是抱著寶寶倚在床邊餵奶，迷糊間竟累極沈睡去。再醒過來時房間不知何時關了燈，漆黑一片。

他感覺臉頰倚在溫暖乾爽的鎖骨窩上，背部毫無遺漏的被包覆在精煉瘦削的胸懷中。他睡在連西裝都沒有換下的蕭敬騰懷內，他認得那襯衣的質感和氣息。眨眨眼睫醒過來，下意識要掙，手腳無力。「你也發燒了。」男人沙啞的嗓音竟令他聽出了爵士樂韻味。再想掙卻發現男人的手臂似環，環住他在內之餘手臂也抱著身前睡得小嘴大張的寶寶。興許自己剛睡著時，雙手無力垂下了，幸好寶寶沒給摔下地。方大同考慮了一下，還是沒法在不搖醒寶貝的前提下離開，只好疲倦的慢慢閉上鉛重的眼皮，縮起冰冷的雙腳，腦袋燒得空白一遍，瞬間被睡意拉入黑甜的夢鄉。其實，恨一人要恨之入骨也需要不少力氣，而他那天正巧沒生病沒體力。

他們從不說話、不聊天，甚至連眼神亦絕少有所接觸。

待他腿傷好了後，蕭敬騰很多時候只是半躺在陽傘之下邊看公司的文件，邊凝視他推著嬰兒車與寶寶繞圈散步，看了整個下午也並不會出聲催促，等到他一邊走邊呢喃得寶寶睡熟了再繞回來為止。

這種日子直到某天，

花園後方響起轟然巨響......

「砰!!!!!!!」

「對不起，蕭先生，我們的貨車倒車時失誤了，半個車輪卡在你們的圍欄下方，現在已經退出來，但圍欄損壞了，公司會照價賠償的。」

某個穿食品公司制服的職員臉色蒼白的被婆婆領進來，向蕭敬騰解釋。

蕭敬騰挑起眉頭，兩指扶額從文件中抬起頭來。

剛巧推著嬰兒車回來的方大同掖著寶寶的被角，若無其事蹲下來默默的弄。

需臾，黃婆婆奔過來把他領上樓。

方大同回頭，只見蕭敬騰不疾不除，閤起文件夾。

* * *

蕭敬騰並不打算修理電網。

方大同能從浴室的抽氣扇的隙縫之中瞄到花園後方的破損處，有個半圓的破口，鐵枝被撞得參差不齊，但可能是沒有影響到電網整體的功能性，所以蕭敬騰沒打算停下電源來修理吧。是的...那嚴謹的男人竟然不補洞，唯一可能性只有那半圓仍是通電狀態，並沒有被撞得完全壞掉。

從廁板上踏回地面，腦袋些許昏頭轉眩，他禁食太久了，只要蕭敬騰不在身邊他就完全滴水不沾，應該是瘦如皮包骨了。沒有鏡子沒法確定自己瘦成什麼樣子，這樣也好。他有放體重計給他量體重，但他只偶爾踏上去一次。

他飄忽的走出廁所，拿起裹在美麗的布袋中的熱水袋。冬天將至，聽男人說巨形的電熱毯要訂造，知道他手腳易冷，上月先訂來四個電熱水袋給他保溫，黃婆婆很有心思的替熱水袋織了些百家布布袋，說是為寶寶祈福。

他通常拿來替寶寶保暖，把熱水袋包裹在被子之下，免得溫度太高會造成燙傷，再抱寶貝在被子上教她說話，近來小寶寶開始懂得叫他乾爹了，雖然「乾」字極難發音，但他對於成功教懂了她說「爹」仍是很自豪的。

房門外傳來蕭敬騰有點煩躁的步音，在聊電話，「連著幾星期，花園大門左側也發出警號，不、不是那個倒車的破洞。你們公司只派人來看一會就走，我不能接受這種敷衍的態度....」

房門被門開了。

蕭敬騰壓低了聲線坐在一邊，寶寶看到熟悉的男人回來了立即興奮的揮動小手叫喚「BA...ba...da!」男人站起來微笑握一下她的小手又轉身繼續聊，聊了近十分鐘終於獲得結論掛線。

「大同，星期二會有人來修理前門的圍欄，那天我要開演唱會，黃婆婆會在。有陌生人在，你待在房間吧，樓梯通道我會上鎖的。」

方大同不置可否，繼續揮動玩具跟寶寶玩樂。

他知道蕭敬騰是故意讓他知道兩個消息，一是電網會暫停。二是即使如此你也不用妄想逃走，因為樓梯通道會全面鎖上，婆婆也會監視你。

這其實是欲蓋彌彰的警告。

蕭敬騰落坐在他身邊。

寶寶臉色紅潤的翻起身極力向他衝過來，因為被子過滑而爬得很歪斜，非常逗趣，還一直大叫著「BA...BA...ba」，蕭敬雙溫柔的說「爸爸在這!」伸出雙手把寶寶抱得高高的搖晃，惹得她一陣尖叫然後開心大笑。

一邊跟女兒玩「飛高高」的遊戲，蕭敬騰跟不發一語在沈思的方大同說話。「你瘦了好多。怎麼不吃東西。」

意料之中的沈默。

「送給你的暖水袋有用來敷手腳吧，現在應該睡得下了?」

方大同拿起寶寶專屬的圓形的圍巾替她抹走口水，又餵一點清水。

玩了好一會，男人忽爾伸手按覆在他擱在大腿上的暖水袋說

「嗯，蠻熱蠻方便的。」

方大同屏住呼吸，直到他的手從腿上離開，才緩緩呼出來。

蕭敬騰凝視他半晌，把寶寶放回他的懷中。

旋踵走到床鋪末端掀起被子，看到三個針工細緻的布袋並排，抽起中央的那個。

放在手中秤量，「這個怎麼不暖?」

「沒充電。」

方大同握住衣擺說。

「喔。」蕭敬騰用指尖輕撫著布袋封口的縫線，無遺留的摸了又摸，好像在感覺那條縫線的紋理般仔細。

「哈哈，黃婆婆失手了，這個縫歪了。」

「下次記得都充好電才睡覺。」

蕭敬騰勾起笑，擱下它。

* * *

星期三

蕭敬騰早上回到大宅時，

方大同跟女兒已經消失了。

* * *

蕭敬騰走到樓梯通道卻不見電子鎖有任何異常，窗戶亦是全部鎖死的。

他轉而走向廚房，廚房門鎖了，他抽起鎖匙開門。

門打開，廚房中一片狼藉。

冰箱被調較至最低溫，鮮肉都被搬到地上，空出一個位置。

地上還擱著體重計。

小型的洗手盤中央擱著一把沾血的小刀，以及通水口殘留的一點血跡。

而運送食品的箱型電梯顯示已下降到一樓。

他奔下花園後方，果見電梯停留在一樓位置。

之前毀壞的半圓破洞位置有一灘鮮艷得可佈的血跡。

伸指一抹甚至能從銳利的鐵枝上抹出腐爛的血痂。

寶寶身型細小要從這兒過去而不觸網不難。

但大同是如何從這麼窄的圓形中蹭過去的?

照維修人員的說法，停電只有二十分鐘時間，這樣短的時間，大同還得從二樓下來，極有可能蹭到一半已復電，他不怕前功盡廢嗎?

而且照電網的設計，成人的正常體溫觸碰到電網，通電量足夠讓他即時昏迷。

正常體溫......

蕭敬騰深閉起眼。

明白了方大同的計謀。

即使是如此艱辛、機會極其微的狀況下，

你仍是要離開我嗎?

* * *

醒在陌生的客房中，方大同環顧周遭溫暖的家居擺設與佈滿可愛公仔的牆紙。

他深呼吸，閉上雙眼一分鐘再睜開。

環境仍然沒變，他才確定自己確實已逃離出那間空曠華麗得可怕的大宅。

兩個月後的現在，他仍不敢置信自己真的成功了。

利用那個挺而走險、死裡逃生的方法，逃出來了仍能呼吸已是奇跡。

即使每次呼氣都帶來致命的疼痛感，他也甘之如飴。

「咯咯。」客房門禮貌性的被敲了兩下。

即使借宿在這兒已兩月有多，方大同仍不禁因些微的異動如驚弓之鳥般縮起肩膀，待心跳減緩才開口說「...請進。」

進來的男人有頭捲曲的髮絲，捧著一堆醫療用品進來，爽朗的咧開嘴。

「今天身體有好些了嗎?」

「嗯...」方大同雙手捧高水杯吞下暖水，在看到男人開始拆開醫療包跟繃帶時立即焦急的伸手謂「我來...」

男人微笑搖頭「傷患還是多休息吧，而且背部的傷你怎麼洗，三頭六臂啊?」

方大同悄然看向他嫻熟的手勢，暗暗想著。他當初於電話亭中渾身浴血的等待他過來拯救時，男人首先是嚇得眉頭深鎖，但很快便能控制大局，淡定的把他送到醫院急症室待初步冶療妥穩便立即接回家，讓私人醫生照料，免得住院容易被追查到行蹤。果然是比自己年長不少的人，見慣風浪，即使當初他曾說「你打電話來時快把我嚇死了」，可他知道他其實心中已運籌帷幄，少有慌亂時候。

待在這男人身邊，令他莫名安心。

他沒有跟男人坦白，什麼也沒說，包括負傷的因由。

他那天聽到食品公司人員一口港腔的不流利國語，就猜想自己應該沒有被送出國，大宅位置沒猜錯是在香港。這個發現加深了他逃走的決心。

雖然花園後方有個半圓的缺口，但仍屬於通電狀態，絕對沒法直接竄出去。但蕭敬騰的巡迴演唱會展開了，他不能放棄這個大好機會。

他開始瘋狂的減重。

想要蕭敬騰修理電網做成停電狀態，必須要破壞它。恰巧天冷，房間新增了四個熱水袋，他把熱水袋從布袋中抽出來，每天不定時扔向花園前門位置，有時是散步時，更多時是趁晚上攀住空調槽扔去，再從草叢中撿回來。

久而久之，熱水袋開始被電撃得破洞翻開燒焦，他就拆開另一個，再把已壞掉的偷偷縫回布袋中。雖然時間愈長，被發現的機會就愈高，但他仍拼死一博。晚上睡覺他必需摟住已壞掉的熱水袋，免得蕭敬騰會檢查。

過了幾星期，蕭敬騰終於決定找人維修電網，他乘著黃婆婆到前門跟維修人員商量時，立即抱著寶寶奔入廚房鎖門。把冰箱的凍肉搬在地上。

他站上體重計，把自己的體重再加上寶寶的，仍是超過小電梯的負重。即使多辛苦的減重仍是不達標。幸好他早已有心理準備，不慌不忙的拿起水果刀，鎮靜的劃向手臂的血管，於洗手盤放血。眼睛模糊一片，長期禁食加上失血讓他幾近暈倒，體重計上的數字開始如他所願的下降，但仍是不夠，遠遠不夠輕。

時間不足了，他咬緊牙關彎起腰，把小腹上微隆的最後一點贅肉用剪牛排的大剪刀剪走，扔入鮮肉堆之中。

疼痛讓他冷汗直冒，站不穩，他捲曲著身體蹲入大冰箱中，調較至最低溫，看著牆上的掛鐘靜待冰箱把他的體溫凍結。

途中可能有昏厥了幾十秒，直到他聽到寶寶在料理台哭泣才驚醒過來，憑著意志力顫抖著撐出冰箱，抱緊寶寶，蜷曲身體進入小電梯像只蝸牛。在按下按鈕那刻，他緊張得快休克了。電梯開始關門、緩緩下降，讓他有流淚的衝動。

電梯到達一樓，他半休克的搖晃著走出去，抄起昨晚充好電扔出草叢的最後一個完好熱水袋，給寶寶保溫。時間大概只剩下五分鐘不到了。只能小心翼翼的把寶寶包在布中從洞中先推出去。再來就是自己。

他俯下身慢慢的趴在地上，從破洞蹭出去。無論如何瘦仍有成人的骨架，避免不了被銳利的鐵枝劃得滿身傷痕、眼晴痛得泛紅仍得前進。不知是否降溫的計謀成功了還是停電的時間延長了，在只剩一口氣時他終於把自己擠出圍欄了。

渾身可佈的浸在血泊中，方大同捂緊熱水袋恢復雙腳的溫度，再盡力逃離大宅。他只敢鑽在不易被察覺的草叢中，不知走了多久，終給他支持到大馬路旁，極其幸運的找到電話亭。

窩在電話亭中不知應該打給誰，誰不會令蕭敬騰起疑心又會幫忙自己的?

手握只有一個從蕭敬騰褲袋中偷來的一元。

他最終決定打回華納公司扮作另一位公司同事，轉駁到環球公司。

「我想找....Eason。」

在休克之前，他只記得自己跟這位不太熟稔的前輩說了電話亭的亭號跟「救我」。然後眼前便漆黑一片，墜入昏迷中。

* * *

「嘶...........」

方大同咬緊牙關還是不小心溜出了一點痛苦的呻吟。

「我輕點。」Eason立即抬起沾滿消毒藥水的綿球，安撫的說，再放輕力度抹拭。

這瘦弱男人的背部幾乎傷得不見一片完好肌膚了。

腹前也破了一個大洞。

完全不把身體當成身體，像是一件工具。

「嗯，謝謝。」

「Eason，我還是想盡快跟女兒搬去美國。借你的錢我一定會分期匯給你的。」

「好，不急，航機其實可以很快安排，但你的傷還沒好，又要一個人帶著baby...」

「不礙事的，我沒問題，傷好得差不多了。」

「好，我替你book後天的吧。」

「謝謝。」

方大同閉上雙眼，閉目養神，彷彿能從眼簾上看到一幅美麗的遠景。

無論多艱苦他以後也要跟女兒相依為命。

正在腦中擬定於美國的謀生計劃，房門再次被敲響了。

方大同驚惶的抬起頭，Eason看他如此緊張，不禁開玩笑的伸手把他的頭捂回枕頭上「我老婆啦。」

房門打開，果然是Eason的老婆。

吞下一口涎液，臉色難看的說「......有警察來搜屋。」

* * *

好想躲起來。躲起來。躲起來。

方大同抱緊女兒，臉色瞬間變成青白，嘴唇發紫，好似快要被推入修羅地獄似的狂抖，一時僵在床上沒了主意，驚慌得腦袋停止運作。

蕭敬騰為什麼會找到這裡來的。

「你別怕，沒事的。我出去處理。」

Eason把被子蓋在他身上裹好保暖，按住肩膀，輕安慰。

方大同目送他寬厚的背影，把自己抱緊，深深呼吸，快要不夠氧氣。

「我們收到蕭先生的女兒被綁架的報案。根據附近市民的口供，以及你遺有血跡的私家車推測，疑犯極有可能窩藏於你家，這是搜查令，請容許我們入去搜查。」

Eason接過搜查令仔細閱讀，最後還是法律當前沒法不點頭，任他們在家中翻找。

蕭敬騰雙手插著口袋，不慌不忙的踱進來，完全沒有不見了女兒的焦慮。

看上去胸有成竹，輕點頭，眼神中有一絲玩味。

「前輩，打擾了。」

「你倒是完全看不出擔心女兒的樣子。」

「因為我知道那個「綁架犯」會把我的女兒照顧得很好。」

他開始以鞋跟敲地，仔細的巡視著家居擺設。那篤定的氣勢簡直確定了大同就躲於這個家中，找出來只是時間問題。

但Eason卻看出了他氣宇軒昂的外表下的瑕疵。他的眼窩稍微深色，下巴也長出了些微的青白的腮鬍。應該是很多晚沒睡了吧，這男人的內心遠不似外表的強勢，只是他擅於掩飾。只要看他緊握的拳頭就知道他內心的起伏。

「找到了!!」

角落的房間傳來一陣騷動，Eason一馬當先走過去。

蕭敬騰緊跟其後。

當看到方大同無助的坐在床上臉白如紙的摟緊女兒在顫抖，

不時瞪大驚嚇的雙目環顧旁邊的人群又垂下頭，似只被獵人逮捕的兔子般，

蕭敬騰的心揪得好緊。

他不肯直視他，把臉幾乎埋入寶寶的小胸懷中，幾乎融為一體。

「他是我的朋友。可能他想要帶小孩出來玩，一時忘了報備吧，蕭先生誤會了。」

「我沒有誤會，請銬起他帶走。他很擅長逃跑。」

蕭敬騰往前踏一步，方大同就往後蹭一點。

懷內的女兒異常興奮，玩著口水泡泡，看到自己來了立即雙眼發光，「Baba...baba!」

「...我...沒有綁架。」

方大同從喉嚨間擠出一句輕如無聲的反駁。

Eason嘆口氣，心疼的伸手擁緊他瘦削的肩膀，捂住柔軟厚重的頭顱不住輕拍。

「你看看他的傷勢，需要這樣又銬又鎖嗎?撤消控告吧，何必搞上警署...」

「!!!!!!」話音末落，一只拳頭卻迅雷不及掩耳的重撃上臉頰!!!

Eason被打得退後幾步。

全世界都被這始料末及的發展嚇呆了，Eason太太的尖叫聲隨即傳來。

「啊!!你發神經啊!!!幹嘛無顧打人!!?」

Eason輕咳幾聲撐住床柱直起身子，摸上微腫的臉頰，安撫老婆要她稍安無燥。

蕭敬騰眼神冷洌的滲出寒意。

「別碰他。」

「這兒沒你的事。」

Eason望向這鎮靜得似是沒事發生的男人，扯起嘴角，恥笑。

「阿Sir，我要告這個變態，非法禁錮及虐待我的好朋友。」

「蓄意傷人這條罪不用告了......也許改成互毆會比較合適!!」

說罷，衝上前去一拳回敬在他的左臉!!

蕭敬騰被打得臉歪在一邊。

舌尖舐上沾血的牙齒，吐出血沫。

「你們先分開!!」

警察立即把他們二人用手臂隔開，免得造成更大的爭執。

蕭敬騰直視方大同擔憂的眼眸，像整個世界只有他一人，

「大同，你可以待在這，女兒還我。」

方大同吃驚的抬頭，雙手摟緊世上最重要的珍寶似的毫不放鬆，緊得讓寶寶不舒適的掙扎起來也沒鬆開。

「不捨得?你帶女兒走，但她的心臟有遺傳病，不花錢一直冶療便會衰竭而死。你沒有我，能把她養活嗎?」

腦中靈光一閃，方大同才記起前妻曾告訴他的家族病史，她們家族的心臟向來偏弱，幾乎十中有九個都有心臟的問題，而且會隔代遺傳。原來...寶寶常無故的大哭跟發燒又找不出原因，可能是胸口泛痛，他以前怎會從沒注意到。

「我來付。」

Eason抹走嘴邊的血沫，堅定的說。

方大同滿懷感動的望向他，卻見他的老婆臉色都變青了，忐忑不安的扭著丈夫的衣擺，顯然是對這魯妄的決定非常有意見。

「即使有人肯付這樣長期的醫療費，但我才是她的親生爸爸，你怎捨得她沒有親生父親，骨肉分離。法律上你沒有權利照顧他，不管逃多少次，我只要一報警你還是會被逮捕。」

「大同，現在，跟我走。」

我可以直接撤銷控告。

「大同，我替你保釋，跟他打官司。」

Eason按住他的肩膀，給予力量。

一時之間，方大同的腦海中出現幾種不同又重疊的聲音。

蕭敬騰陰霾滿佈的臉，Eason氣憤填膺的樣子，他的老婆焦慮擔憂的模樣。

女兒有病，他沒能力醫冶她，即使逃離了也會被警方抓住。

不、他不能欠Eason一輩子的債，他也有家庭要照顧，如果他繼續為他添麻煩，絕對會變成他跟妻子最大的芥蒂。

這世界上他已沒人可以依靠。

「BA...BA!嗚....」

女兒等待良久沒有得到爸爸絲毫疼惜跟回應，開始哭哭啼啼的想爬出他的懷中。

方大同呆然看到她滿臉淒涼的淚珠，顆顆透明滑下。

忍不住抹拭，卻愈抹愈多。

她......需要親生父親的撫養，他不能那麼自私。

「你不跟我走，女兒的病不確保會得到恰當的冶療。」

看到方大同猶豫不決的臉，蕭敬騰繞起手臂下重藥。

「你有病啊!!你怎能拿自己的女兒的健康來威脅他，她是你的女兒!」

Eason不敢置信的破口大罵。

沈靜了半晌，方大同深吸口氣，伸手按住他的手背，內疚輕說

「對不起，Eason，謝謝你的照顧。」

「我...要走了。你真的很好...」

「大同...?」

「嗯，我決定走了。」

他吸一下酸澀的鼻子，掀開溫暖的被子，搖搖晃晃的踩在冰涼的地板上。

蕭敬騰才看到他在單薄衣服下的肚子是不正常的塌陷下去的。

而且他露出來的腳背跟小腿後方亦包滿沾血的繃帶。

不知是剛洗過傷口還是傷口已發了炎。

他這樣根本無法步行。

蕭敬騰拿起手機「司機，把車開到公寓樓下。」

轉頭跟警察說「我會跟你們回警署辨撤銷控告的手續。」

方大同虛弱的走近，蕭敬騰張強勢的一把將他摟入懷中。

「我想你，好想你。」

在他耳邊輕如羽毛的說。

「你竟然敢逃走。」

* * *

方大同被囚禁在一個小型四方的房間中，房間中央有一盞暈黃小燈照亮了小範圍。房間似乎是大宅的地下室，周遭的建材銅牆鐵壁，連窗戶也沒有，通風口是極其狹小連手也伸不出去的小格。房門則由堅硬的金屬製成。

他心知這次絕無可能再逃走了，連萬分一的機會也是奢侈。

房中的設施只有一張簡陋只有床板的床以及一個便盆。

也許是篤定他不會再進食或是不容許他以後有任何口腹之樂，左手早已埋入鹽水針，只靠點滴繫命。

視覺在光線微弱底下只剩三成，而聽覺長期被燈泡的嗡嗡聲佔據。

他的生命已被剝奪得只有生存。

不知道女兒被安置在什麼地方。方大同甫被抓回去便被脫光衣服，綁死在冷硬的床板上，四肢大張似只瀕死的青蛙。原以為會反覆被性虐至天亮的他閉上雙眼，任由身體無所知覺的承受接下來的殘酷對待。豈料蕭敬騰臉無表情的於他的後穴中插入一條極其細纖的管子，腹部注射入一種冰涼得他牙關打顫的液體。

蕭敬騰伸出指尖撫平他緊皺的眉山，輕說「別怕。」

方大同沒有在怕，他什麼都可以失去，還有什麼可懼呢。身體早已是殘軀，歡迎取用。

需臾，一陣脹痛便令他腹上的傷口縫線繃緊，小腹被冰水灌得漲起不少。順著時間過去，越來越鼓脹。他的髮絲被冷汗濕透了，眼底泛紅，雙腿不自然的無力顫抖。

蕭敬騰伸手摸向他腹上因澎脹不已而開始裂開滲血的縫線，來回細撫。「竟然把好不容易養起來的小肚腩剪走了，我不捨得。」指尖上都是血霧。

強烈的便意直沖腦部，方大同的指甲猛刮著床邊刮得崩裂，忍不住輕聲哀嚎起來。背脊末稍是冰涼得致命的寒意，腹前糾結的傷痂傳來如火灼般的疼痛感。

原來塌陷的小腹已被填充得圓滾滾的隆起來，像埋入氣球般快要爆裂，方大同如在水中打撈出來般冷汗刷刷的滑下，眼前一片幽黑，暈眩的攤軟在床上。

「你不是很想要孩子麼，這樣很像懷孕吧。」

蕭敬騰用力揉他繃緊的肌膚。此時，傷口的縫線已經完全爆開了，血液從隙縫中爭相流溢而出，似瀑布般沾紅了整片床跟下體，順著小腿滴落於地上。方大同原因疼痛已快陷入昏迷狀態，卻又被新鮮火辣的痛楚勾回來。

蕭敬騰俯身親吻在汗濕的額頭上，大同的臉已變成了青紫的顏色，眼白翻出來，嘴唇變白、齒間流淌吞不下的涎液，喉嚨偶爾會發出極微弱的呻吟。

不知過了多久，蕭敬騰終於拔出細管，把便盆拉過來放他身下，讓他發洩。

但被折磨的人已無自我意識，呆然的仰視著天花板，全無動靜。直到蕭敬騰把他的臀瓣撥開，才順從生理慾望排出了腹間的濁水。

在濁物排了乾淨，腹間也逐漸回復扁平後，細管再次插入了股間。

方大同的身體下意識抽搐起來，要捲起身子，卻被蕭敬騰再度展平。

不知道一共被灌了多少次，直到股間流出來的是清水，蕭敬騰才願意罷休。

但被綁死的人才不會天真的以為這酷刑如此簡單結束。

果不其然，那令他深痛惡絕的巨柱很快就代替了輸液管的位置，戳入虛軟的腹中。

在所有意識流逝之前，

方大同看到腹部有個血淋淋的血盆大口。

就像是初生嬰兒撕裂了肚皮，自己爬出來一般。

* * *

方大同彷如沒有靈魂的人偶。

被蕭敬騰像養盆栽的飼養著，是他最心愛的人形植物。

自那逃亡後的懲罰以後，他就沒有了任何人類應有的反應。

手腳攤軟的仰躺在床上，眼神渾濁不清像泛黃的污水似的，盯緊天花板的一小處污漬。

不言不語不吃不喝，嘴微張露出枯乾的牙齒，涎液滴出來也不擦。

雙腳被銬上了沈重的腳鍊，但那毫無意義，因為他不會稍動，甚至連排泄也是直接尿濕褲管便算。

蕭敬騰每天會來探望他兩次，也請了醫療隊來照顧他的傷勢，看復原程度。但方大同就似活死人，對環境失去了敏感度，無論對他說什麼做什麼也似過眼雲煙，完全入不了他的耳朵。

他再也沒法看到大同溫柔的笑，也沒法聽到他跟寶寶玩耍時裝出來好可愛的童言童語、沒法凝視他推著嬰兒車繞著公園散步那種寧靜的美好臉容，陽光曬在他瘦弱的身上，照亮了柔軟的下巴輪廓。

他也會跟他做愛，但方大同似條任憑宰割的死魚般，任他抽插亦不會哼一聲。

他已沒法把這個枯萎的活死人跟從前死命掙扎反抗，最後屈服在他蠻橫的侵略下眼泛淚光的迎合，完事後會窩在被中羞恥得顫抖的大同聯想在一起。那時的他還會怒目相向，眼神生動靈活的發出光芒，那麼好看。

他想念那晚因發燒而變得軟弱無力的大同。他剛表演乘晚機趕回來，甫踏入房間就見到他不尋常的竟然在餵奶途中睡熟了，但雙手仍然緊張的抱住寶寶。他小心翼翼的掀起被子，把大同輕力的摟入懷中，調整好姿勢，把熾熱軟綿綿的他擁住，輕吻在汗濕的瀏海上。仔細的看他深遂的眼窩，長長的睫毛跟嫩薄的唇瓣，覺得只要大同願意留在自己身邊一輩子，已經太幸福了。後來懷中人轉醒，竟出乎意料的沒有掙開，反而捲起冰冷的雙腳像貪暖的小動物般窩得更深，害他看了一整夜沒閉眼。

如今任何威脅都起不了作用，即使他終於妥協，抱著女兒想要放在他的懷內喚醒他的理智，他也只是茫然的歪著頭，手未曾抬一下，妄顧女兒聲嘶力竭的哭著叫他「爹爹...爹爹!嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚!」

寶寶圓胖的手一直想攀上他的胸懷，又滑下來，她好疑惑這個以前很溫柔的教她說話的爹爹怎麼不再對她笑了。

蕭敬騰想，大概是大同不想再被他控制，寧做個沒七情六慾的活屍體比較清靜。

蕭敬騰也唱歌給他聽。

抱著他，臉抵在冰涼的頸窩中，握住他瘦骨嶙峋的手，像一對熱戀中的情侶，十指相牽，在耳邊細唱不同的歌。

「我想起你描述夢想天堂的樣子 手指著遠方畫出一棟一棟房子  
你傻笑的表情又那麼誠實 所有的信任是從那一刻開始  


你給我一個到那片天空的地址 只因為太高摔得我血流不止  
帶著傷口回到當初背叛的城市 唯一收容我的卻是自己的影子  
  
想跟著你一輩子 至少這樣的世界沒有現實  
想賴著你一輩子 做你感情裡最後一個天使  
  
如果夢醒時還在一起 請容許我們相依為命  
絢爛也許一時 平淡走完一世 是我選擇你這樣的男子  
就怕夢醒時已分兩地 誰也挽不回這場分離.........」

唱不下去時，蕭敬騰就把臉埋入大同的肩線中，輕哼旋律。

他知道，他在制止大同自殺的同時，已然扼殺了他。

大同，我不生你的氣了。

回來好不好。

再看我一眼吧。

* * *

「大同，我今晚又得金曲男歌手獎了。」

「你有沒有看電視，我在台上說要把這個獎送給生命中最重要的人。」

他把歪斜著身體，坐在輪椅上的方大同推到自己身前。

順便轉身關掉從早上開口打算給大同看直播的電視。

「我想你也猜到了，那個人是你。」

蕭敬騰拎起毛巾抹走他流下來的口涎，餵他喝下新鮮的柳橙汁。

即使大部份的飲料會從他的嘴角流淌出來，沒法到達喉嚨，但他想讓他的舌頭嚐到甜味。

「來，給你的。」

他把金光閃閃的獎杯放在大同的腿上，但獎杯卻順著大腿的傾斜度下滑。

咯躂一聲就滾到地上，轉了幾圈沒入角落。

蕭敬騰沒有去撿。

只是蹲在他身前繼續說話。

「我昨天說，如果得獎了，就跟你說個秘密。」

他把頭顱輕抵在大同瘦削的大腿上，不疾不除的說，

「你一定很奇怪我怎麼放心你到廚房，也允許你用水果刀那些廚具吧。」

「你記得嗎?寶寶剛搬到你的房間時，我出差了半個月。那半個月其實我就在大宅中沒有離開。你撿到的幼針管也是我安排醫生扔下來給你的，針頭是密封的。」

「因為你那段時間一逮到機會就自殺，我太擔心了。我帶了女兒給你，讓你有所牽掛。當知道你最終擱下了針管沒有自殺時我很開心，所以送了眼鏡給你。」

「大同，你不罵我偏執狂嗎。哈哈。」

方大同安安靜靜的坐著宛如沒有氣息。

蕭敬騰嘆口氣，直起身子親吻他的額。

「我好想聽你罵我一聲。太久沒聽你的聲音我快忘記了。」

「晚安。」

他依依不捨的凝視了大同好半晌。

終於關燈，離開了房間。

* * *

「耶，小寶貝一歲了!我們一起許願吹燭光!」

蕭敬騰一手抱緊寶寶，另手擁著方大同，俯下身去吹熜小蛋糕上的一根閃爍的光芒，一起慶祝女兒的一歲生辰。他握著大同瘦得只剩下骨頭的手握著膠刀去切蛋糕，然後摳起些許潔白的奶油沾在大同的嘴唇上。

「寶寶也有得吃。」他割了好小一塊蛋糕，餵向寶貝的嘴間，寶貝立即張大嘴含住快樂的舔個乾淨，抿著小嘴好像想嚐出這是什麼味道，然後又揮動小手依依呀呀的要求吃更多。蕭敬騰寵溺的搖搖頭，「不行喲，只可以吃一些些。」

「BA...BA!」女兒一直窮追著他還沾有些許甜味的指尖要咬，他躲開，再摸摸她長滿幼細髮線的頭顱。「愛吃甜，像你乾爹。」

他向黃婆婆打個手勢，讓她先抱女兒回房間餵食，而自己就繼續留下來。

吃掉了大同唇上的甜味，蕭敬騰意猶未盡的把舌尖伸入濕熱的口腔中攪動。

直到感覺奶油在他倆唇齒間融化掉，滑入了大同的喉嚨才罷休。

「大同，今天女兒滿一歲了，這樣久了，你還是不願意回來嗎。」

他伸手撫上大同長及肩膀的髮絲，輕撫摸向耳際，把他的眼鏡脫下來抹乾淨。

「我已不想再等了，你知道我一向沒有耐性。」

他的碎吻灑落在大同陷下去的灰青臉龐上，噴灑出熱氣般繼續說，

「我想了好久，想你清醒過來。但你唯一在乎的人，不是我。」

「而是我們的女兒吧。」

「我也很愛她的，可是我沒法失去你。」

蕭敬騰從背後的抽屜中抽出一個小型的鐵夾，放在方大同的視線能觸及的範圍內，讓他瞧清楚。

「你如果哼一聲，我就立即停手。」

他晃眼間好像有看到大同的瞳孔微微擴張，在瞳心顫動。

他握緊手中的工具，握得指尖泛紅，緊緊盯著他乾澀的嘴唇，想聽到一個音調，即使極其微細也不會放過。

可惜，等了五分鐘。

方大同的眼神仍如一片死水，身體就似僵化的石像。

房間寧靜似海底。

「你不相信我會傷害她吧，大同。」

他確實是威脅了大同很多次，也因為他乖巧的妥協而從沒有實行過。

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，額角處微微泛疼，他按住跳動的鬢邊，把小鐵夾放入口袋中。

隨即把盛載蛋糕的小桌子踢到遠處，大步走出房間。

* * *

「嗚啊啊啊啊啊啊!哇哇哇哇哇哇哇!....BABA...嗚嗚嗚BA!」

女兒轟天動地的哭聲從隔壁的房間傳來。

那哭泣的聲音撕心裂肺，不像平時想喚來關懷的細哭，更似是承受著極大苦楚。

「..................」

方大同的右手動了動，握緊了手心。

寶貝高亢哭叫的聲音一直沒有停下來。

過了十分鐘，房門再度被摔開了。

蕭敬騰臉色不尋常的泛青，右手握著前端沾滿血的鐵夾子，左手握成拳。

他走到方大同的前方蹲下，拎起他的手逐根指頭扳開。

首先是幾滴溫熱的血滴落在掌心。

然後是一小片沾滿血的小指甲端正的擺在上頭。

蕭敬騰沒有說話，用佈滿血絲的雙眼盯緊大同的任何細微反應。

等了好久，彷彿有一世紀。

方大同終於像緩緩甦醒的雕像般，極其僵硬的逐漸、一丁點一丁點的低下頭顱，雙眼遲滯的跟不上反應，焦點收放了好久才終於定位到自己攤開的掌心。

他的呼吸開始從原先的氣若遊絲轉成急喘，蕭敬騰彷彿能看到他的胸骨快要隨著呼吸穿刺出來。

「你不跟我說話.......我會每天拔一只。」

蕭敬騰渾身狂顫，握緊床柱。

方大同整個人似落葉般劇烈抖動，乾澀的鼻尖蒙上一層霧氣的泛紅。

雙眼不敢置信的瞪大，濁白的眼珠乾痛得幾近龜裂，他不忍看的深深閉上，又睜開。睫毛狂抖，眼簾下方開始聚集水氣，慢慢匯成淚滴，終於承載不了的從眼角流下蒼白的臉頰......

喉嚨像被擠壓的幼管，被憤怒的情緒一衝而破。

爆發出來的聲音都是碎碎的。

「啊啊啊.....啊啊啊!

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊....」

他竭斯底里的瘋狂尖叫，用最尖銳的聲音控訴他的痛不欲生。

輪椅被他晃動得幾乎要震散，左手的鹽水針劃破肌膚刺出來。

這是不能言語描述的悲痛。

世上沒有一種語言能描述他心神俱裂的感受。

只能張大喉嚨尖叫，像個精神病一樣。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊...!!!」

心臟被悲傷擠爆散成一片片，他狂叫，狂哭。

蕭敬騰終於撐不住，虛軟的蹲在地上，默默的聽他崩潰的尖叫聲。

雙手摀住嘴乾嘔，盯著地板，靜靜淌淚。

* * *

「還不夠麼..我究竟欠了你多少？」

聽到方大同口齒不清，如破壞的輪齒互相磨蝕而擦出的問句。

蕭敬騰趴俯在地毯上，已無力再站起來，沈痛的閉上酸痛的雙眼，透明的淚懸在鼻尖，再滴落成深色的水窪。

壓抑心中翻江倒海的情緒，嘴唇開閤幾次才終於艱辛的呢喃出

「大同，你有沒做過什麼忘不了的虧心事?」

方大同的眼眸就如乾涸被曬乾了的深洲。

因為腦間的運轉思考而注入了新鮮的水源，漸漸變得清明起來。

再滿溢而出，流落於兩頰邊。

* * *

兩年前

方大同發現了女孩的秘密。

他正在追求的女孩，深度迷戀他的好友蕭敬騰，簡直到盲目崇拜的地步。

那天女孩首次邀請他上家中作客吃她親手烹調的晚餐，他緊張得幾晚睡不下，萬分期待。吃完了氣氛輕鬆愉快的家常菜，女孩還捧出幾本相簿給他看，說是她小時候的照片，然後便鑽入廚房中準備甜品。磨擦著雙手抑不下心跳的方大同，一邊噙著溫暖的笑容一邊了解女孩的童年，看完了幾本，他把壓在箱底那本最厚的拎出來，一掀開滿目均是同一張熟悉的臉孔。

他的呼吸瞬間鯁刺不順，掀過每頁也是與他稱兄道弟的敬騰的各種宣傳照、造型照甚至是雜誌上的彩圖。草草看到最後，他狠蓋上相薄，胸腔起伏著再看不下去。這才發現牆壁上不尋常的佈滿膠紙及泛白的長方形痕跡，沒猜錯應該是剛拔下海報遺留的痕跡，而海報的主角也大概只有一個。但是想到她因為邀請自己作客而故意把海報都拔走的用心，情緒被撫平了不少。

確實是回家後一直輾轉反側沒法睡下，方大同想著，女孩即使很喜歡敬騰，也應該僅限於粉絲對偶像的那種距離式祟拜吧，既然她願意跟我朝夕相對，絕對是覺得我比較適合當守護她的男人，何必太杞人憂天。正在自我安慰的途中，手機迎來好友的來電。

「喂，大同，今晚吃飯怎樣啦?有沒進展?嘿嘿。」

聽到蕭敬騰飽含暗示的曖昧聲線，方大同臉紅的輕咳幾聲「嗯，我覺得...她也喜歡我吧...」

「喔，太好了!」蕭敬騰顯得很開心，續說邀歌的事「之前跟你邀歌，你搞定了沒?這張專輯要改歌路了，很影響未來發展，所以公司很重視，想用你的曲做主打，超期待的。」

方大同仰躺在柔軟的床上睡意濃濃「近來很累，沒靈感，我得慢慢磨。」

「不要緊，我等你，你別太辛苦就好。」

蕭敬騰體諒的說，那溫厚舒服的聲音伴著他入眠。

新碟擱置了很久，蕭敬騰還是沒有收到方大同的曲，每次聽到他說好累、寫不出任何曲來，不知是否江郎才盡了。他總會著急的安慰他，說些鼓勵的話免他難過。

女孩照常到方大同家學琴，那天瞄到方大同埋在沙發努力的修改一疊很厚的曲譜，不禁好奇的問「都是你寫的新曲哦?也寫得太快了吧!」

「這些已寫好吶，妳喜歡可以先拿去練琴。」

女孩微笑，把曲譜都放入袋中帶回家去。

翌日，蕭敬騰收到了一疊樂譜的副本。

他逐份逐份仔細看。

這些精采的樂曲最終收錄在各大歌手的新專輯中，取得亮眼成績。

在新碟收曲一延再延的死線之前，他也沒到大同的曲。

他能寫，唯獨，沒有寫給他。

* * *

方大同茫然的拿著驗身報告走在煦來攘往的街頭，好像被抽走了靈魂。

想起醫生很遺憾的搖頭對他說，他的精子含量不足，令女性受孕的機會極微，少於百分之一的可能有後代，他的心就像懸著大石般沈入無邊大海。

他期待已久和樂融融的家庭願景，似崩了角的鏡子瀕臨碎裂。

雖然可以領養孩子或取用人工受孕的方法，但始終不是自己的孩子。

肩膀被途人撞到，他才如夢初醒。想要找人開解傾訴，腦中浮現出蕭敬騰的臉。他嘲笑自己的感情往往跟不上理智，每逢遇到任何困難總立馬想起這個男人來。只因，他知道敬騰確實對自己無與倫比的好，甚至好得令他時常有錯覺，這男人喜歡自己。雖然很無稽，但他總是蹦出這麼不設實際的妄想。

這樣也好，

他喜歡我，至少不會跟我女朋友外遇了。

哈哈，我在想什麼啊，我都快要結婚了。

方大同搖搖頭恥笑自己的荒謬。

他順著心意的回到公司想找敬騰重修舊好，想於公司樓下茶餐廳外帶兩杯飲料慰勞敬騰，順便為自己之前因愚蠢的嫉妒心沒有寫曲予他而道歉。

怎料踏入茶餐廳便見到一對熟悉的男女身影在角落喁喁私語。方大同的心咯蹬一聲，屏住呼吸，復又安慰自己，他們只是在談論公事。

但他竟然看到自己的女友極其熱情的挽住敬騰的手臂，貼在他耳邊不知說什麼，然後咯咯嬌笑，小鳥依人。敬騰不為所動的正襟而坐，表情微窘，不時認真的聽著女孩的話而點頭。

可能他們只是感情比較好的朋友而已。

沒有什麼需要對我隱瞞的。

方大同深呼吸，讓自己沸騰的情緒先鎮靜下來，然後抄出手機撥號。

「喂，大同?」

蕭敬騰把挨在自己身前的女孩推開，心急接起電話。

「敬騰，我有事想找你，你在哪?」

「嗯，我正在車上回公司，很快到。」

方大同深深吸吶身邊寒冷的空氣直到肺部承載不了更多，再吐出來。

快把手機抓爆了。

你是有什麼難言之隱所以必須說謊嗎。

你說是我的兄弟，卻毫不避諱的跟我老婆私通。

他彷彿被地獄的孽火焚燒了所有感官。

「喔，我今天不回去了，約...你今晚在我家可以嗎。」

「可以，沒問題。」

當晚。

「敬騰，我這輩子沒辨法有孩子了…」

燈光昏暗，空氣中不知在飄浮著什麼甜甜的香薰味兒，教他暈眩。

甫從浴室踏出來的大同僅穿著一件浴袍，從他敞開的衣襟可以看到不著一縷的細白胸膛。好友稱不上精緻的臉上佈滿陰霾，讓他心揪緊。  
「我還沒有跟她說…」  
蕭敬騰單手撫上瘦削的側臉，腮骨帶來柔滑質感，讓他流連忘返。「那別說。」  
方大同故作震驚的回望他，唇間漏出的話很快被溫柔至極的嘴吻去。  
  
他把他壓在沙發上。  
他對他從來不只朋友的情感，好感包覆著濃厚得掩不住的情慾味兒。  
  
衣服盡褪，柔軔而骨感的身軀露出來，蕭敬騰找到了世上與他最契合的身體跟心靈，如魚得水，在他體諒大同的痛苦想要要抽出陽物時，方大同卻反常的伸手緊壓他的臀部，穴口拼命收縮，壓榨出那股充滿生命力的液體。  
  
他哭喊著抓緊他的肩膀，要求「敬騰，給我孩子…我想要孩子…」  
迷糊得根本不知自己嘶叫了什麼，只想他把精液射在最深處。「給我…」  
「別怕，我給你，別怕。」  
蕭敬騰微笑，大手抹去他的汗水，吻上喃喃的紅艷唇瓣。灌注在他體內。

蕭敬騰睡下了。

方大同於黑暗中睜著明亮的雙眼，撫摸酸痛得幾乎折斷的腰肢，似無骨動物攀上剛疼愛他的男人的胸膛上，像只愛膩的貓咪。

聽著沈厚的心跳聲，他勾起得逞的笑容，把床邊的香薰撲滅。

愛上我吧，蕭敬騰。

我不容許你碰我的女人。

今後就讓我來綑綁你的一舉一動。

他們開始「隱瞞」女孩外遇。

* * *

「你什麼時候跟她分開?」

倚在男人熾熱的胸膛，方大同把臉埋入溢滿熟悉氣味的頸窩，呢喃「可是我還是想結婚，想要家庭和孩子。」

男人沈靜了半晌，完美表情崩了一角很快修補好，歡笑點頭，牽起擱在花朵上的手。

方大同偷瞧向他寵溺的臉，奇怪他竟然不慍不火，蕭敬騰甚至還思考了幾分鐘才點頭，像是這場婚禮跟孩子是他可以賜予他的東西，現在大方的送給他了。可笑。

敬騰已不可自拔的愛上自己，眼神跟肢體語言都是掩藏不住的親暱。

這段時間只顧約會而沒有跟女孩聯絡，方大同知道自己已成功了。

只要在結婚前確保未婚妻的貞潔，婚後他就可以立即帶女孩移民去。

從此甩開這男人，永不往來。

「怎麼自己在笑吶，在想什麼?」

敬騰溫柔的摸向他的臉頰，騷動。

「想你。」方大同唇畔的笑勾得更深，輕說。

蕭敬騰顯然很滿意這回答，俯身深情的吻住他纏綿。

* * *

「老婆，這份移民計劃書妳參考一下，我今天找移民代理籌劃的。」

女孩接過計劃書掀也沒掀，「怎麼要移民，留在香港不好嗎?還有別一直叫我老婆，我還沒有嫁給你耶。」

「叫著、叫著就是了，老婆。」

方大同溫柔的泛起笑容，親吻心愛女孩的臉頰。

「答應我，拿回去看一下。」

「喔好。」

女孩把計劃書收好，拿起手機傳了一個短信。

需臾，吃完晚飯的他倆倚在沙發上看狗血的電視連續劇。

女孩忽然神秘兮兮的湊上來，一臉懷著重大秘密的模樣，

「大同，我聽說敬騰有份秘密的資料在公司其中一個宣傳手上。」

「有多秘密?」方大同專注於眼前的塋幕。

「聽公司的八卦，那資料有敬騰少年傷人案的犯罪紀錄，宣傳在整理背景資料時給找出來了。這份東西流出去後果很嚴重，他可能再也不能在台上唱歌了，最多做個小幕後或者红不起来的過期二三线.......」

「哦。」方大同托起眼鏡，波瀾不起，好像在聽尋常不過的天氣報告。

「可是我不信。」

方大同這才低下頭，仔細凝望她泛起迷戀紅光的臉頰。

「為什麼不信...?」 「你也了解敬騰的性格哪，那麼正義又時常維護公司的同事。我知道他不會去傷害別人嘛，他這樣善良哪會無顧打人，這份資料一定是空穴來風啦。總之我心目中的敬騰肯定不會如此暴力，是個很溫柔的人。所以應該是假的。」

方大同按住女孩的肩膀略為施力，感覺女孩滔滔不絕的讚美以及滿載愛慕的眼光都把他的心臟刺痛了。

「如果...是真的有這份資料呢?」

「那我也不相信啊，肯定是捏造的。你不要藉機破壞敬騰在我心目中的形象，我不會受你影響的!!」

女孩握拳激動的表明立場，甚示推一下他的肩膀以示不滿。

「嗯。」

「怎麼不說話，你在想什麼?」

「沒什麼。」

傻瓜，既然妳不信的話，我就取來這份檔案公諸於世。

看整世界的人信或不信吧。

若他再也不能在台上唱歌，妳也沒法再當沈迷粉絲了吧。

手機震動，方大同按開短信，是蕭敬騰傳來的

「同，我想你，你跟她在一起?」

他微笑，回覆「嗯，我也在想你。」

一個月後。

開於蕭敬騰年少輕狂的往事在某報章中被完整披露了。

只是事件並無引起社會很大的迴響。

因為報導比起爆料還更像是跟唱片公司合作夾計的宣傳稿，言詞並不銳利，還處處維護，倒似是肇事者後悔的告白，很快被大眾所接納。

方大同握著報紙。

憤恨得幾乎把它們撕開一片片。

他就知道敬騰的經理人公司早有預備。

蕭敬騰，我要如何才能在她的心目中毀滅你。

此時，女孩卻跟他說，

她懷孕了。

* * *

現在

當蕭敬騰從房間暗處的保險箱中抽出一份完整無缺的移民計劃書擱在他腿上。

方大同已禁不住淚流滿面，滴滴沾濕了紙張。

「你說你愛我，你說只要結婚成家就可以跟父母交待，然後永遠跟我在一起。」「.......你說謊。」

「那份案底資料是你流傳出去的。是我當初太傻，不信你會賣給報紙。你知道這件事有可能對我的未來有多大影響嗎?」

「我不知道你可以如此狠。」

這個人吃人的社會。

沒有誰比誰更善良。

方大同吸著刺痛的鼻子，想用手抹走臉上的淚，卻抹不完。

眼晴似是缺了堤的海，一時百感交雜，憤怒悲傷痛苦悔疚心碎讓他幾近瘋狂。

神經似是牽扯得太細隨時會斷裂的絲線。

「你真信任我，就不該故意試探我。如果你當初沒有安排她接近我，讓我愛上，所有事就不會發生。你敢說一切的起點不是因你變態的佔有慾而起嗎?!!你想讓她監控我，結果卻變成考驗我對你的愛......如果我不是發現了她喜歡你，我會誘惑你報復你嗎....」

「你讓瘋狂粉絲來給我當老婆，會活生生把我逼瘋的。要比狠我怎比得起你。」

如果不是因為蕭敬騰一開始想派女孩來當他女友以知道他所有一舉一動，他就不會真的沈溺在這虛假的愛情中不能自拔，之後發現了女孩喜歡的其實是敬騰，他才會妒火燒心的利用他對他的愛來進行報復。

最終卻發現所有的情感都是被安排的，他的報復來得多麼愚蠢可笑。他就似被敬騰控制在掌心中的棋子般，從來沒有逃開棋盤。

他自以為很殘酷的復仇，想在女孩面前撕破他的完美形象的所有動作，都只是敬騰用來考驗他的招數。

「你設陷阱來給我踏，在我受傷後想反撃時，卻說全是我的錯。公平嗎?你對我公平嗎!?」

聽著大同泣血的哭訴，蕭敬騰仰望天花板上華麗的吊燈。

燈影晃成幾個在眼前化開。豆大的淚滴沾濕了領子，一陣蒼涼。

「我知道你一直都很想結婚成家，就把她送你了，你想要孩子，我也送你小孩。你還想我如何?她生出來的小孩是隨你姓氐的。」

「我不想再被你控制!!!我真的愛她啊...敬騰...我、我真的愛她，你怎麼捨得我...」

方大同飲泣地抽搐，頸脖被淚浸得一片潮濕。

往事一幕幕浮上眼簾，午夜夢迴，獨自一人時他才願意承認，女孩的所有動靜那麼像敬騰，跟女孩的身影時常於夢中重疊一起分不開。當時他以為自己同時愛著兩個人，直到真正與男人交往，愛過之後他才醒覺，原來，他窮半生找尋的只是一個他的化身。想到敬騰對自己的好，想到妻子的好，彷彿心臟會直接被撕開兩半。

當他心中明瞭這件事的時候，已然太遲了後無退路了。

他已經將那份資料賣出去，婚禮籌備接近完成，喜帖全派完，最重要的是，他有小孩了。他必須要為妻子為小孩作最完美的打算。

甚至要給自己或妻子外遇的可能斬草除根。

他心痛，他這生就註定愧對這男人了。

因為他實在沒法想像自己如何能跟一個男人長相廝守，在他暗地裡造了那麼多卑劣至極的事之後。

敬騰不會原諒他的。

這是他心中最深處的秘密，而這個秘密將永遠跟隨他進入墳墓。

在知道了原來妻子是蕭敬騰安排給他的，而所有只是個精心安排的騙局之後，他已分不清，對他的愛還是恨比較深。

是自己愧對他，還是他虧欠自己比較多。

他只知道自己無法再面對這個愛他至深，又傷他至深的人。

他倆是愛人又是敵人，注定糾纏不清。

而他只想跟女兒逃離這紛亂的世界找尋樂土。

「我騙了你對她的那份愛，你騙了我對你的愛。不是扯平了嗎。」

蕭敬騰蹲跪在他面前，輕輕捧起他的臉，抹拭他的淚痕。

淚眼對淚眼，一時已分不清恨愛。

蕭敬騰溫柔的為他梳理凌亂的髮絲，戀戀不捨的撫摸後頸線條。

「大同，她臨走前跟我說，你們結婚那晚上，你喝醉了，跟她做愛時叫了我的名字......你其實也有點愛上我，是不是?」

他知道自己沒有看錯，大同確實有一點一滴的愛上自己。

所以他才會偏執成狂，逐步成魔，為了證明及索求那看不清的愛。

方大同啞口無言，閉上雙眼，虛弱的懇求他。

「......讓我死吧，我沒法活了，敬騰。」

「當我今生對不起你，當我補償你，求求你。」

蕭敬騰吻在他冰冷的唇角，沙啞破碎的嗓音很粗糙，

「我不會讓你死的。你死了我就立即讓女兒下來陪你。」

方大同圓瞪雙目，雙手捂住悽慘的臉。

不敢相信到這地步，蕭敬騰還是不願意給他一個好死。

「.........如果你答應永遠留在我的身邊，我就永不傷害女兒。」

方大同望進他浸在一層濕潤的堅毅雙眼，不敢睹他玉石俱毀的決心。

腦袋因為劇烈迸發過轟烈的情緒，處於停擺狀態，沒法敏銳的思考。

他只能呆滯的反問

「永遠不傷害她嗎......?」

這誘惑太吸引。

「只要你心甘情願留下來，我一定會用生命來愛她。」

方大同抿起嘴。

他賤命一條有何價值。

重要的是他心愛的女兒永遠不需受到同樣的折磨，還有個很疼愛她的爸爸。

這是個不需考慮的選擇題。

用他殘破的一生換女兒幸福的未來，多麼划算，他沒有選擇的餘地。

良久，他聽到自己難聽的嗓子說出

「我...我答應你...」

「可你也得承諾永遠不能讓她知道，我們三人的過往跟關係，要把從前上庭的報導全面封鎖...」

在聽到大同應允的一刻，蕭敬騰不能自抑的哽咽，抹不走眼角殘留的淚光，只能抱住大同骨瘦如柴的身軀，緊緊擁住，誠懇的承諾。

「好...」

無論如何，這天，他終於擁有了他。

* * *

翌日

蕭敬騰拿出兩份文件遞給倚在床上休養的方大同。

一份是寶寶的身份證申請書。讓他取個好名。

方大同用因為太久沒動而輕微萎縮的手拿起筆，困難的一筆一劃寫下，

「文昕」二字。

「昕」有太陽的意思。

他也希望女兒「聞心」，往後聽從心聲行為處事，別被世間事物薰陶了心智。

在看到姓氐竟是「蕭方」二字，他抬頭瞧了一眼蕭敬騰。

對方只是給予他一個微笑。

方大同默默合上了申請書。

膝上再遞來一份文件，其中一格有蕭敬騰的簽名。

他沒有深究，順從的在旁邊的方格簽下了自己的。

* * *

十九年後

「叮咚。」

聽到準時的門鈴聲，俏麗的女孩在沙發一躍而起，興奮的大叫一聲「耶、來了!」

方大同搖搖頭，嘆息一下女兒從少就那麼坐不定，遇上少許驚喜就似炸開的炮竹停不下來，吵得要命。

也難怪她如此興奮，女兒自少與他遷往南京的公屋小單位中居住。她的爸爸長年在外公幹，工作排得極其緊密，而且主要工作地區在台灣，很難得才有機會見面。

當年他跟蕭敬騰說，不想再住在台灣或香港，只想找處清靜的地方好好撫養女兒，他便安排了這個環境清幽的小公寓，讓他倆過些平淡日子。

因為見面機會較少，女兒到現在對於爸爸的身份及工作仍是一知半解。

但她卻自少就知道乾爹等於「奶爸」，是負責照顧她起居飲食的親人。

因為乾爹的妻子早死，而他又曾患重病行動不便，身體虛弱要休養，所以寄住在他們家中，長年不外出。

雖然她不明白為什麼乾爹明明是寄人籬下，但卻對他的「死黨老友」爸爸冷淡得要命，幾乎像陌路人似的，但爸爸一點都不介意，又會對他極其溫柔，關懷備至。

不管啦，她都不懂這些。

總之她知道乾爹有著非常坎坷的身世，所以她長大了一定得好好孝順他就是了。

她衝出去開門。

門扉開了，她擁住快五十歲仍是酷帥得叫人尖叫的老爸。

「爸爸、爸爸!你回來了。」

爸爸寵溺的摸摸她的頭，就如小時候一般，「文昕。」

「哎呀!我長大了，別老摸我的頭，髮型都搞亂了。」

「妳在我心中永遠都長不大。」

女兒抱住他的手臂，把他拉到餐桌前。

「爸爸，我買了件很潮的襯衣給乾爹，可是他不肯穿，超老古板的!」

女兒迫不及待的告狀。

蕭敬騰挑起眉頭，饒有趣味的瞧方大同一眼。

方大同好像看不下書，有點不自在的擱下它，走入廚房。

「然後，我上星期讓乾爹去配個新鏡框，他又不肯，氣死人。」

「哦，那個鏡框他不會換的了。」

蕭敬騰別有深意的微笑，坐下。

他們父女倆的話題很多時都是圍繞著方大同打轉。

「先吃些東西暖胃吧，乾爹說今天是除夕，要吃湯丸的，代表團圓，他已經煮了。」

「哦，有沒有我的份?」

蕭敬騰心情蠻好。

面前忽然擱下一碗熱騰騰的姜湯湯丸。

蕭敬騰勾起笑容，輕說「謝謝。」

方大同淡然的說「不謝。」

復把身體埋入沙發靜靜看書。

「爸，快吃啦，你在看什麼，發什麼呆?」

蕭敬騰如夢初醒，才知道他不知覺已看了大同很久。

其實在很久很久之前，

他的眼眸早已容不下其他人，只有他。


End file.
